Un gigai para Kon
by Koraru-san
Summary: Kon está harto de ser un leon de peluche, así que, con un nuevo cuerpo, se encargará de que Ichigo se dé cuenta de que Rukia es más importante para él de lo que piensa, oh sí... Kon está decidido. IchiRuki
1. Si yo fuera humano

**Hola! Este es mi primer aporte a los fics XD. Es cortito ojala y les guste. **

**Bleach no me pertenece (aún) Ya estoy juntando para comprar los derechos de autor.**

**Capitulo 1: Si yo fuera humano...**

¡NOOOOO!

Fue su grito desesperado, mientras corría haciendo todo lo posible por salvar su miserable vida. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos y el miedo invadía su cuerpo.

El pequeño muñeco de felpa cayó en la desesperación, no había escapatoria, no había donde esconderse, no había donde huir… estaba perdido.

Rápidamente y como sus pequeños pies le permitieron, se escabulló por una de las esquinas del lugar, quedando en un espacio muy reducido y lleno de polvo y telarañas, seguramente nadie había estado ahí antes.

Se quedó en silencio, esperando… temblando…

De pronto su pesadilla se hizo realidad, los pasos de su verdugo comenzaron a acercarse lentamente, sin prisa alguna y aumentando la agonía de la que el leoncito era presa, ese era su fin…

El fin de su miserable vida…

Kon cerró los ojos esperando lo peor…

- POSTAF! -

Yuzu Kurosaki encendió la luz de su habitación esperando encontrar al muñeco prófugo - Karin-chan ¿Has visto a mi Postaf? – Preguntó dulcemente a su hermana, un gruñido y algo parecido a "No sé y no me interesa" fue lo que recibió de respuesta.

Kon se congeló en su escondite, incluso dejó de respirar.

- ¿Dónde habré dejado a mi pequeña Postaf? – Sollozó la niña con lagrimillas en los ojos – Yo que le diseñe este nuevo vestido – Dijo al tiempo que veía un pequeño vestido esponjoso.

La pequeña niña lo colocó en su escritorio y decidió salir, bastante decepcionada por no poder encontrar a su amado peluche. Cuando Kon escuchó la puerta cerrarse suspiró, se había salvado. Torpemente salió del agujero donde se encontraba y respiró aire puro.

- Salvado – Celebró el león y se dejó caer en el suelo, completamente sucio y cansado.

Pero de pronto la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- ¡Voy en seguida! –

¡….!

Error, debió esperar otro rato antes de salir.

- ¡POSTAF! –

NOOOO!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El sol brillaba con todo su esplendor en el firmamento. Un día con un poco de calor después de los días de invierno era bien recibido por cualquiera.

Una cómoda cama y buena música, sumándole a eso dos hermosas semanas de vacaciones, eran todo lo que Ichigo podía pedir. El joven pelinaranja se estiró un poco y dejó que la pereza se apoderara de él, eso era vida, sin duda alguna.

- ¡ICHIGOOOO! –

El nombrado entreabrió un ojo para ver quién le molestaba.

- ¿Qué rayos quieres, Kon? –

- ¡Mira lo que me hizo tu hermana! –

Con todo el peso de su alma, Ichigo se incorporó somnoliento y le dedicó una mirada de fastidio al peluche parlanchín.

- ¿Qué? – Dijo secamente, dando a entender que no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que Yuzu pudiera haberle hecho.

- ¡Esto! – Kon se señaló - ¡Este estúpido vestido que no me deja respirar! – Sí, ahí estaba Kon, con un vestido esponjado y lleno de flores con adornos cursis, incluso un sombrero atado con un listón y una linda sombrilla que hacía juego.

Súper Kawaii.

Ichigo parpadeó un par de veces… antes de comenzar a reír descontroladamente.

- ¡Bastardo! – Gritó Kon y se lanzó a "golpear" al shinigami sustituto, por supuesto Ichigo lo atrapó en el aire y lo arrojó, el peluche rebotó por todo el lugar.

- Ya, Kon, no es para tanto… es más, te ves bien –

- ¡Cállate! Eso lo dices porque no eres tú el que está vestido así – Dos ríos salían por los ojos de botón del león.

- Bueno, ya… sólo quítatelo y piérdete – Despreocupado, el muchacho se volvió a colocar los audífonos y se recostó a seguir descansando.

Ofendido, así es como se sentía Kon. No era el hecho de que Yuzu siempre lo vistiera de esa manera tan tonta, si no el hecho de que Ichigo lo trataba como a un simple muñeco, y aunque eso era por fuera, él no lo era… él era un alma… modificada pero alma al fin…

Tenía derechos, pero nadie los respetaba.

Tenía sentimientos, pero a nadie le importaba.

Tenía ganas de vivir, pero no era libre.

Kon se quitó el conjunto y lo tiró al piso, la puerta del armario estaba abierta… ah el armario… su escondite… miró a Ichigo tan despreocupado en su cama y deseó por un momento ser como él… poder vivir sin esconderse…

- Ojala yo… -

- Ichigo, he vuelto –

La voz de su amada nee-san le sacó de sus pensamientos, Rukia entró en la habitación con una radiante sonrisa.

- Enana, ¿Cómo te fue? – Ichigo se incorporó enseguida.

- Bien, no hay nada nuevo en la Sociedad de Almas – Contestó la pelinegra aún sonriendo.

- Ya veo, entonces… ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Se quejó el chico.

- Oh ¿Acaso Kurosaki-kun me extrañó? – Rukia usó esa voz de actriz que estresaba al chico.

- ¡Claro que no! –

- Bueno entonces no te interesa por qué volví apenas – una sonrisa de autosuficiencia adornó la cara de la chica. A Ichigo le dio un tic en el ojo.

- Sólo tengo curiosidad – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – Además, puedes hacer lo que quieras, enana – el pelinaranja se volvió a recostar en la cama – No me interesa que hagas –

Rukia no dijo nada, se limitó a mirar como Ichigo la ignoraba y su sonrisa se borró dando paso a un semblante melancólico – Eso pensé – susurró.

- Nee-san – Kon jaló el Kimono de la chica, Rukia le miró sorprendida pues no le había visto desde que llegó – Yo sí te extrañé – El peluche sonrió tiernamente y luego salió del cuarto.

¿Ese era Kon? La pelinegra se quedó extrañada por la actitud del peluche pervertido, que milagrosamente no se había lanzado a sus pechos como siempre lo hacía, algo debía estarle pasando sin duda alguna.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Ichigo estúpido – maldecía Kon, mientras caminaba por las calles de Karakura, alejándose de la casa del chico que maldecía - ¿Qué no se da cuenta de cómo trata a mi nee-san? Es un verdadero Idiota – pateó una piedrita que voló pasando un muro – Si yo fuera humano… -

GRRRRRR

- ¿Qué…? –

Wof!

- AHAAAAAAA! –

Para desgracia del león, la piedra que lanzó golpeó a un perro, que por supuesto buscó a su agresor, y su agresor era Kon. Era hora de huir, o perder el relleno…

- ¡ESTO NO PASARÍA SI FUERA HUMANO! -

**Bueno, acepto todo tipo de opiniones. **

**Suerte!**


	2. Bienvenido a la vida, Kai

**Hola! Dios estoy que me muero de alegría. Muchas gracias por darse tiempo y leer mi fic TwT. No saben lo feliz que hacen a esta chica XD.**

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**alecita122**, **Maisa **(si el Ichiruki es lo máximo, me gusto ese corazón alrededor del IyR), **RukiaxUchiha**, **story love**, **love ichiruki** (muchas gracias por tu review, TwT espero que este capi también te guste), **Renesmee Kuchiki**, **Ktita** (Falta otro pokito para k veas la cara de Ichigo XD), **AdeTaka-KinoTary**, **AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki**, **xdoll****, ****rukia13****.**

**Bleach no me pertenece (aun) sigo juntando en mi alcancía de cochinito. XD**

**Capitulo 2: Bienvenido a la vida, Kai.**

Rukia miró por la ventana por enésima vez esa tarde, llevaba una media hora repitiendo la acción. No quería admitirlo, pero Kon le estaba preocupando.

Ichigo le miró de soslayo desde su posición, él estaba intentando leer uno de sus mangas, pero no había entendido nada de lo que estaba leyendo, y es que era ya una costumbre en él desde hacía un buen tiempo, dejar de hacer cualquier cosa y mirar, furtivamente, a la pequeña chica de ojos azules.

No sabía por qué, pero era algo que le relajaba, Rukia era muy agradable a su vista… tal vez demasiado… pero ella tenía ese algo que… no lo sabía, Ichigo estaba confundido ¿Desde cuándo la enana lo hacía pensar tonterías? se dio un golpe mental. Definitivamente la falta de escuela y Hollows le afectaba el cerebro.

¿Cómo iba él a sentir cosas tan tontas? No definitivamente no.

- ¡Idiota, te estoy hablando! – El grito de Rukia y un golpe en su nuca lo trajeron a la realidad - ¿Le pasó algo a Kon? –

- ¿A Kon? – Contestó tallándose la parte adolorida y maldiciendo con palabras inentendibles a la pequeña psicópata que estaba a su lado – No, nada importante –

- Es que hoy estaba raro – Rukia miró de nuevo por la ventana – No parecía él –

- Ese peluche pervertido siempre es así… ya volverá – El pelinaranja volvió su atención hacia su manga – Te preocupas demasiado –

Rukia se encogió de hombros, tal vez Ichigo tenía razón y lo estaba pensando mucho.

El silencio volvió a adueñarse de ellos, no sólo era que Kon se comportara raro. Últimamente, Ichigo se comportaba muy arisco con ella, le contestaba de mala gana y la ignoraba cada que podía. ¿Por qué? Ella no le había hecho nada malo.

Algunas veces, lo había descubierto mirándola, y cuando le preguntaba el por qué, se hacía el desentendido y con unas palabras muy duras se alejaba de ella.

Rukia se encogió y abrazó sus piernas, no le gustaba eso, prefería el Ichigo que se peleaba con ella y no la ignoraba, por eso cuando fue a la sociedad de almas unos días y regresó, esperó encontrar las cosas normales como antes… pero no…

Ichigo seguía tratándola con indiferencia y Kon parecía estar triste.

- ¿Qué esta pasando? –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Arrastrándose...

Así era como el pobre Kon avanzaba por la calle, con el relleno saliéndose de su afelpado cuerpo y con dos cascaditas saliendo de sus ojos.

- ¡Nee-san! T.T -

Como pudo, el leoncito siguió avanzando, totalmente sucio y descocido. Si él tuviera un cuerpo propio, volvería y le patearía el trasero al maldito perro que lo dejó así. De hecho si él tuviera un cuerpo propio haría muchas cosas, para empezar le partiría el rostro a Ichigo… Dios como tenía ganas de hacer eso, otra cosa que él haría sería abrazar a su nee-san (sabiendo de antemano que ella le golpearía).

Suspiró, eso era imposible, para su desgracia él no tenía cuerpo propio, la única ocasión en la que podía disfrutar de eso era cuando Ichigo lo colocaba en su cuerpo, pero era totalmente desagradable sentir la mano del chico en su garganta.

- ¡Ahaaa! ¡Jinta-kun, detente! –

- ¡Ja! ¡Te lo mereces! –

Las voces de los niños hicieron que Kon se fijara, por primera vez, en el lugar por donde caminaba… El almacén de Urahara. Bien, no se había alejado demasiado de la casa de Ichigo, por lo menos sabía cómo regresar, pero ahí estaban esos mocosos del demonio, mejor dar la vuelta antes de que le vieran.

- ¡Oye, tú! – Kon se congeló, Jinta le estaba llamando.

- Oh, pero si es Karakura King – Ururu también lo había visto.

"_OH NO! ESTOY PERDIDO!_"

- Vaya, vaya ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Kon sintió que sus pies se despegaban del suelo, alguien lo tomó de la espalda y ahora lo elevaba - ¿Pero si eres Kon-san? ¿No? –

- NO, NO POR FAVOR, NO ME HAGAN DAÑO – El peluche agitaba sus extremidades mientras decía incoherencias.

- Sí, eres Kon-san – Dijo su raptor con una sonrisa en el rostro – Justamente lo que necesitábamos -

- ¿Qué? ¡No esperen! ¡Soy muy joven! –

Urahara, quien había agarrado a Kon, lo metió a su tienda mientras el león continuaba diciendo estupideces.

- Tessai, trae por favor el nuevo cargamento – Ordenó el hombre del sombrero a rayas.

- Anno… Urahara ¿cierto? – Preguntó Kon, después de ver que no lo querían matar - ¿Para qué me quieren? –

- ¡Ohhh!, que bueno que lo preguntas, Kon-san. Estoy seguro que querrás ayudarme – Dijo Urahara al tiempo que se abanicaba y sonreía.

- ¿Ayudar? ¿En qué? –

En ese momento, Tessai entró con una pequeña cajita en sus manos y la colocó frente al peluche, Kon le observó desconfiado, Tessai se fue por donde llegó y Urahara tenía una enigmática sonrisa al tiempo que observaba cada movimiento que hacía el muñeco.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Kon después de analizar el paquete.

- Verá, Kon-san. Hace unos días nos llegó esto desde la Sociedad de almas – Kisuke seguía abanicándose, Kon volvió a observar la caja, con un ademan Urahara le indicó que la abriera, cosa que el león hizo.

Lo que vio dentro era una especie de plaquita con una cadena, bastante extraña y con un cráneo dibujado.

- ¿Y esto qué hace? ¿Para qué me necesitas a mí? –

- Esto, Kon-san, es un gigai especial –

- ¡Un gigai! – A Kon parecieron brillarle los ojos.

- Así es, y es especial porque sólo dura unos días, tres para ser exactos... este es sólo de prueba y además son muy funcionales, puedes salir de él y el gigai desaparecerá –

La explicación de Urahara continuó por un buen rato, pero Kon no lo escuchaba…

_"Tres días… esta oportunidad no se me dará otra vez… podré hacer lo que me plazca por tres días… ser libre un rato… abrazar a mi nee-san… golpear a Ichigo (freno mental) ¡Golpear a Ichigo! ¡Sí, eso es! ¡Ichigo es un tonto! ¡Si sigue siendo tan tarado va a perder a mi nee-san!... Oh sí… Ichigo y Rukia, ustedes dos están a punto de conocerme… " _

- Y esas son todas las ventajas y desventajas, ¿alguna duda? –

- Ah ¿Qué? No, ninguna… ¿Cómo me lo pongo? –

Urahara sonrió complacido y su almacén se iluminó por completo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Enana! ¡Si no te das prisa me iré sin ti! –

La tarde había caído y, como todos los viernes, Ichigo y sus amigos salían a pasear un rato. El día de hoy irían al centro comercial a comer pizza. Pero como siempre, Rukia tardaba en arreglarse y hacía que Ichigo se desesperara.

- ¡Ya voy! Imbécil – Gritó la pelinegra.

- Vaya, no sé qué tanto te haces, de todos modos quedas igual – Siseó el chico claramente molesto. Pero Rukia lo escuchó y le lanzó un zapato.

- Estúpido, eso no te importa – Cuando Ichigo se giró dispuesto a regresar el zapato, sintió como el piso se le movió, Rukia bajaba por las escaleras lentamente, con una expresión de enojo, pero la ropa sencilla que traía la hacía ver completamente hermosa (a los ojos del chico parecía incluso hacerla brillar).

- ¿Nos vamos o te quedarás ahí? –

- ¿Qué? – Ichigo se percató de lo que hacía – Como sea – dijo fríamente y arrojó a las manos de la chica el zapato, luego abrió la puerta y salió, como si no pasara nada.

Rukia se sintió mal, de repente las ganas de salir se le quitaron, estuvo a punto de regresar a su cuarto, pero recordó que Orihime y Tatsuki la estaban esperando, no podía dejarlas plantadas. Así que sin mucho ánimo siguió al chico, pero sin decir nada más.

Ichigo miró de reojo a la cabizbaja joven lo más discretamente posible. Presionó sus puños y tuvo ganas de golpearse contra una pared.

_"Idiota, Idiota, Idiota… soy un maldito idiota…"_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- Wow! –

- Es un gigai impresionante –

Ururu y Jinta estaban perplejos por lo que acababan de ver, frente a ellos Urahara seguía abanicándose y observando a su sujeto de prueba.

- Bien, Kon-san, estas son las reglas… no maltrates el gigai, lo necesitaré para mejorarlo y no puedes usar tus habilidades de alma modificada, podrías asustar a la gente –

Las palabras de Urahara fueron ignoradas (una vez más) por Kon, quien no podía creer lo que le pasaba…

Ahí estaba… un cuerpo perfectamente humano…

Su cabello era castaño, su piel era morena… sus ojos eran negros…

Era un chico de unos 17 años… No podía ser… por fin… Kon tenía cuerpo propio…

- ¿Kon-san? ¿Ocurre algo malo? –

- No – Contestó – No me llames Kon… -

- ¿Entonces cómo? –

- Llámame… Kai… -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El centro comercial en Karakura estaba muy concurrido esa tarde.

Rukia e Ichigo se habían encontrado con sus amigos y llevaban un buen rato comiendo pizza y platicando entre ellos.

- ¡Kuchiki-san está preciosa el día de hoy! – Keigo tenía lágrimas en sus ojos y una expresión soñadora, mientras corazones salían de la nada y volaban a su alrededor.

- Ichigo, ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Sado, al notar que su amigo pelinaranja no había hecho nada desde que habían llegado.

- Nada… estoy cansado… -

- ¿Cansado? Pero si estás de vacaciones – Ese era Ishida, como siempre llevándole la contraria al shinigami sustituto.

- No te importa – Ichigo le dedicó una mirada muy significativa.

- ¡Chicos! – el grito de Inoue hizo que la atención de los muchachos se desviara hacia ella.

Junto a Orihime, estaban Rukia y Tatsuki - ¡Vamos a los videojuegos! ¿Vienen? –

- ¡Claro! – contestó Keigo, Sado se puso de pie e Ishida asintió.

- ¿Y tú, Kurosaki-kun? –

- No… adelántense, yo los alcanzo –

Los chicos se miraron, pero no dijeron nada – Como quieras - dijo Ishida y salieron con rumbo al lugar. Ichigo suspiró con la mano en su barbilla.

- Dije que se adelantaran – La voz del pelinaranja asustó a la sombra detrás de él - ¿Estás sorda? –

- Yo… yo sólo quería… olvídalo… no tardes – Rukia se dio la vuelta y comenzó alejarse.

- Lo siento… - susurró él, pero ella ya no lo pudo escuchar.

No sabía por qué, pero Rukia tenía ganas de salir corriendo de ahí ¿Había hecho algo malo? No que ella lo recordara…

Entonces ¿Por qué Ichigo era así con ella? Estúpido, eso era… y ella también por lamentarse…

Si Ichigo la iba a ignorar, pues ella también lo haría… este juego era de dos.

Rukia llegó a la zona de juegos con esa clara idea. Buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y cuando los vio les hizo una seña. Era mejor divertirse. De pronto su vista se vio interrumpida por un bulto blanco, que le impidió el paso y la empujó, haciéndola caer.

- ¡Lo siento! –

Rukia escuchó las disculpas detrás del bulto blanco, alzó la mirada para ver qué era… pero su corazón se paró…

¡Un Chappy de peluche enorme!

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la voz detrás del peluche de conejo – Déjame ayudarte – le ofreció su mano, Rukia la aceptó aún embobada por el hermoso muñeco blanco.

- Espero no haberte lastimado –

La pelinegra dejó de mirar al muñeco para ver al dueño. Era un chico de cabello castaño y mirada oscura. No supo por qué, pero le pareció familiar.

- Estoy… estoy bien… no pasó nada – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

- Me alegra mucho – El chico le sonrió - Hola… mi nombre es Kai –

- ¿Kai?…Ah… es un placer… yo soy… Rukia –

**Bueno hasta aquí el capi XD. Mil gracias por leerlo. Ojala y les guste. Acepto cualquier sugerencia y opinión. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	3. Primer Round

**Konichiwa!**

**Oh soy tan feliz, una vez más… un millón de gracias por tomarse tiempo y leer el fic, realmente me sorprendió la aceptación TwT arigato. Esta chica está que brinca por toda su casa XD**

**Menciones de honor:**

**Euphrasie Elessar****, ****alecita122****, ****Shiro-Chappy****, ****AC Akasuna y Lilith Uzumaki****, ****RukiaxUchiha****, ****Renesmee Kuchiki****, ****AdeTaka-KinoTary****, ****story love****, ****xdoll****, Ktita **(en este capi vas a ver a Ichigo, jajaja XD ojala te guste),**Giuleee****, ****kasumi66****, ****GreXx****, ****twilight-princess kuchiki****, ****Justin Law****, Ai-chan **(muchas gracias por comentar, aki viene la reacción del tonto de Ichi)**, ****rukia13****, ****Aurika****, ****Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****, haruhi kurosaki **(de verdad? Pues muchas gracias =3, Ichigo sufrirá un rato, jajaja),**taia himura**

**Me disculpo de ante mano si no le respondí a alguien el review, si es así, no duden en reclamarme =D**

**Bleach no me pertenece, si alguien quiere hacer donaciones para que yo lo compre, puedo pasarles mi cuenta de banco XD (Cuando tenga una xP)**

**Capitulo 3: Primer Round**

¿Cómo es que una persona podía ser tan estúpidamente estúpida?

Bien, Ichigo Kurosaki era un claro ejemplo de aquello.

Tal vez lo había pensado demasiado, tal vez la pizza y el refresco de cola le habían afectado, tal vez las cortas vacaciones le estaban haciendo daño… no lo sabía, pero el chico sólo tenía claro que había sido un estúpido con Rukia. Así es, se había portado como un verdadero patán.

Ichigo golpeó la mesa en la que estaba, asustando a los demás clientes de la pizzería y a las mesaras que pasaban a su lado.

_"Soy un imbécil" _

Estaba arrepentido, ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera tratado a Rukia de esa manera?...

Ignorarla, ser grosero, fingir que no estaba, gritarle sin razón, eran sólo algunas cosas que él le había hecho a la chica, ¿Por qué?...

Ichigo apretó sus puños, ella no tenía la culpa de que él estuviera confundido, Rukia no era la culpable de los pensamientos que él tenía, no debió tratarla así. La chica sólo quería acercarse a él… y él… como todo un idiota… la estaba alejando de su lado…

- Demonios, Rukia – Dispuesto a enmendar su error, Ichigo se levantó y se fue.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿Rukia? Es un nombre muy bonito – Oh cielos, Kon estaba que se moría… ahí frente a él estaba su nee-san, los esfuerzos que hizo para no lanzarse a sus pechos y gritar ¡NEE-SAN! fueron de tamaños inimaginables y ahora, que era más alto que ella, podía apreciar su lindo rostro (y no sólo sus piernas). Jamás pensó encontrarla tan pronto, pero el imbécil de Ichigo no estaba con ella.

- Sí, gracias… oye… Kai-kun… este – Rukia tenía una enorme duda.

- Oh, no me llames Kai-kun, sólo dime Kai – Dijo Kon con una enorme sonrisa, su nee-san era tan adorable.

- Kai… bien ¿podrías decirme de donde sacaste ese Chappy?

Bingo. Su plan había empezado a funcionar, originalmente fue a ese lugar para conseguir ese peluche y luego utilizarlo para llamar la atención de Rukia. Y que bien funcionaba, ahora la tenía en sus garras, perdón, sus manos.

- ¿El muñeco dices? Ah, me lo he ganado por allá – Señaló uno de los juegos - ¿Por qué? ¿Te gusta? – sabía la respuesta a eso.

- S-sí – A Rukia le brillaban los ojos.

- Bueno, a mí también pero… no puedo llevarlo a casa… ¿lo quieres? –

La pelinegra miró con los ojos llenos de ilusión al chico, no se lo creía… un desconocido le estaba regalando al conejo de sus sueños… Rukia no lo pensó demasiado, no creía que ese tipo fuera un secuestrador ni nada así, pero no todos los días alguien te ofrecía tan bonito regalo.

- ¿En serio me lo regalarías? – La pequeña shinigami quiso cerciorarse.

_"¡Oh mi nee-san es tan linda!"_

- Claro que sí, se ve que te gusta mucho… tómalo – Kon se lo ofreció a la chica.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ichigo caminaba entre la gente lo más rápido que podía, estaba decidido a disculparse con Rukia, no sabía cómo, pero arreglaría el problema que él mismo había empezado.

Llegó a la zona de videojuegos y comenzó a buscarla entre la gente, logró ver a sus amigos en una esquina pero la chica no estaba ahí, sería un problema encontrarla siendo tan chiquita, siguió buscando con la mirada, y vio a un tipo con un muñeco de peluche enorme.

¡¿Chappy? Ichigo sintió que el estomago se le revolvía. ¿Qué hacía un tipo con ese peluche gigante en sus brazos? Y peor aún ¿En público? No quería averiguarlo, pero sus pensamientos fueron parados en seco cuando vio que el tipo le daba el peluche a alguien…

Un momento….

Esa chica era…

¡Rukia!

Sí, Rukia estaba con el chico raro… y le estaba… sonriendo… ¡RUKIA LE ESTABA SONRIENDO!… a ese imbécil…

¡No! ¡Rukia sólo podía sonreírle así a él!

Hecho una fiera, el pelinaranja se dirigió hacia ellos.

- ¡Kurosaki-kun! ¡Has venido! – una voz chillona le impidió el paso, Ichigo estuvo a punto de golpear al estorbo, pero se contuvo al ver que era Inoue sonriéndole y moviendo sus brazos.

- Vaya, chico rudo ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? – Tatsuki lo golpeó en la espalda, pronto el shinigami se vio rodeado de sus amigos haciéndole preguntas tontas. ¡Demonios! ¡Ahora no podía acercarse a la enana!

Pero la ira de Ichigo se transformó en instinto asesino cuando el tipo "rarito" le entregó el muñeco a Rukia y esta se le abalanzó dándole un abrazo.

¡UN ABRAZO!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¿En serio me lo regalas? – Rukia aún estaba dudosa.

- Por supuesto, vamos acéptalo – Kon hablaba tan dulcemente que a Rukia le inspiró confianza.

Un poco nerviosa ella le sonrió.

Kon sintió que se desmayaría, la sonrisa de su amada nee-san era tan linda. Y momentos después de ese acto, cuando Rukia tuvo al conejo en sus manos, le regaló a Kon lo que más deseaba en su afelpada vida…

Un abrazo…

Completamente idiotizado, Kon se sintió en la gloria… incluso tuvo una hemorragia nasal.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS ESTABA CON RUKIA?

Si Ichigo no estuviera rodeado, haría un buen rato que hubiera mandado al infierno al idiota ese. ¿Qué pensaba Rukia? ¡Abrazar a un completo desconocido!

- Oigan, ¿Quién es el que está con Rukia? – Ishida preguntó al tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes y le dedicaba una sonrisa suspicaz al pelinaranja.

- Uh, no lo sé… pero parece que ella lo conoce – Orihime se rascó la mejilla.

- ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Mi Kuchiki-san lo está abrazando! – Dramatizó Keigo y emprendió camino hacia la chica, pero un golpe en el rostro lo dejó noqueado, Ichigo por supuesto fue el causante.

Y por el aura de fuego a su alrededor, y el ceño fruncido más de lo normal, los chicos supieron que no estaba de muy buen humor.

- Ahora vuelvo – Sentenció el muchacho y nadie lo contradijo, Ishida podría jurar que su reiatsu estaba elevándose, que miedo.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Ay, Chappy! – La pelinegra soltó al castaño y comenzó a dar saltitos de alegría - ¡Gracias! ¡Es la primera vez que me regalan algo así! –

Kon aún seguía en su mundo. Flotando.

- Ejem… - El carraspeó de un chico hizo que, tanto Rukia como Kon, volvieran a la vida real.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Dejó salir sin más Ichigo, con la voz claramente molesta. El ex-peluche sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, esa voz era inconfundible, y no sonaba muy amable. Sintió un par de ojos intentando asesinarlo.

Con mucha precaución, Kon se giró para verle el rostro. Y después deseó no haberlo hecho, la cara de asesino serial del pelinaranja haría llorar como bebe al mismísimo Aizen.

- No – La voz de Rukia se escuchó detrás, ya no sonaba tan contenta como hace rato, y la sonrisa se había ido de su rostro.

- Bueno, ¿Y quién es tu "amigo"? - Ichigo se acercaba peligrosamente a Kon.

- Ho-hola… anno… yo soy… Kai nnU –

- ¿Kai? ¿Y tú apellido? Kai – el nombre del susodicho fue pronunciado con mucho odio.

- Sólo Kai, me gusta más – Kon sonrió para sus adentros, Ichigo estaba que explotaba, la segunda fase de su plan estaba en marcha - ¿Y tú eres? –

- Ichigo… Kurosaki Ichigo –

El apretón de manos que se dieron a continuación, fue tan tenso que los que estaban alrededor sintieron que el aire faltaba.

- Un placer "Fresita" –

- ¡¿Qué dijiste, imbécil? –

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia se puso en medio antes de que el pelinaranja se tirara a golpes con el castaño - ¿A qué has venido? –

- ¿Cómo que a qué? Venimos juntos ¿no? –

- ¿Y eso qué? – El tono tan frío que Rukia utilizó, desarmó a Ichigo al instante – Siento los modales de este tonto, Kai – Pero a Kon le habló suavemente.

- No hay problema –

Ichigo miró a Kon. Prácticamente le estaba descuartizando con la vista. Lo analizó detalladamente, tenía una cara extrañamente familiar, pero también tenía un semblante de pervertido. Sí, su cara de pervertido se le hacía conocida.

- Ya es hora de irnos, enana –

- Pues vete tú si quieres, yo me quedo con Kai – Rukia no miraba al chico. Ahora era su turno de ser ella la que lo ignorara, si a Ichigo no le importaba a ella mucho menos.

- He dicho, vámonos – Ichigo la tomó del brazo, Rukia estaba a punto de protestar pero la mano de Kon apartó a la de Ichigo y se interpuso.

- Ella no quiere irse ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Su padre para tratarla así? –

- No, no soy su padre, pero eso a ti no te importa, no te metas en esto –

- Ahh! ¿Eres su novio entonces? –

Ichigo y Rukia se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas.

- ¡NOOOOO! – Gritaron al unisonó, asustando al pobre Kon.

- Excelente, entonces no veo problema- Kon se giró y le dedicó una amigable sonrisa a la pelinegra - Rukia ¿quieres otro Chappy? puedo ganarlo para ti –

- ¿De verdad? ¿No te molesta? – De nuevo los ojos azules de la chica se iluminaron.

- No, claro que no, ven vamos –

- ¡Rukia viene conmigo! – Gritó Ichigo colérico y se colocó delante de ellos, impidiéndoles el paso. Rukia le lanzó una cruda mirada.

- Ah pues, puedes venir también. Sólo no estorbes, niño – Kon le golpeó a Ichigo ligeramente el hombro. Luego miró a Rukia y le ofreció su brazo, y la chica gustosa lo aceptó.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Ese maldito se las iba a pagar, nadie se daba el lujo de humillarlo… pero lo más importante…

Nadie se llevaba a Rukia en su cara… NADIE.

Y si Rukia quería otro muñeco estúpido, pues tendría otro muñeco estúpido.

Esto era la guerra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kon estaba que brincaba de la emoción, su plan estaba funcionando más que perfecto. Ichigo era tan predecible. ¡Oh! como se estaba divirtiendo. Y apenas estaba empezando, no llevaba ni dos horas con su nuevo cuerpo y ya había obtenido un abrazo de su nee-san y logrado encolerizar a Ichigo. Estos tres días iban a ser inolvidables.

Rukia estaba completamente exasperada. ¿Qué se creía Ichigo? ¿Su dueño? ¡Ja! Ese tonto no la conocía ¿Qué pretendía? Ella no iba a olvidar tan fácilmente el cómo la trató todo el tiempo. Ahora era el momento de sacar a flote su orgullo. Ichigo Kurosaki iba a rogarle por su atención, o se dejaría de llamar Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo estaba usando todo su autocontrol. Respiró varias veces y contó hasta 10, pero nada lo calmo, ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? No entendía nada, pero la idea de tomar al tal Kai y meterle el peluche del estúpido conejo por un lugar muy doloroso comenzaba a gustarle. Y cuando Rukia tomó del brazo a ese tipo quiso lanzarse sobre ellos y alejarla de ese maldito. ¡¿Por qué? Maldita sea, algo le estaba quemando por dentro y no sabía por cuánto tiempo podría resistir. Si las cosas seguían así… no… mejor no pensarlo… pero demonios… ¿Por qué quería agarrar a la enana y llevársela lejos?...

Ichigo miró a Kon y quiso matarlo.

Rukia miró a Ichigo y se sintió triste.

Kon miró a Rukia y sonrió feliz.

Tres días, tres personas, tres sentimientos…

**Ojala y esto fuera de su agrado, sugerencias y opiniones son bien recibidas.**

**Cuídense!**


	4. Nadie sabe lo que tiene

**¡Hola! Si alguien me hubiera dicho que tendría tantos reviews con este fic no me la hubiera creído. Mil gracias a todos, cada uno de sus comentarios me encanto. No pude pedir mejores lectores T.T**

**Este capi fue bautizado por alecita122 ^^**

**Menciones de honor:**

**Chappy****, ****kuchiki goddess****, ****RukiaxUchiha****, ****alecita122****, ****GreXx**(gracias otra vez por la corrección)**, ****Euphrasie Elessar**(niña eres lo máximo),**Renesmee Kuchiki****, ****Kirara11****, ****AC Akasuna, ****Ai-chan **(arigato por el comentario, jaja si Ichi es muy lento)**, ****xdoll**** , ****rukia13****, ****Naoko tendo****, ****Maka009-chan****, ****Giuleee****, ****PJopE****, ****story love****, love ichiruki**(Jaja, haces que me apene, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, esa idea del beso no suena tan loca jaja)**, ****Lioku****, ****AdeTaka-KinoTary****, ****sasusaku95****, Ktita **(sip, Kon aprovechara bien los tres días, XD)**, ****Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****, Rukia_**BCH13 (Grax por el review, ojala y te guste el capi),**Cathy Kinomoto****, ****Kuchiki Hanako****, ****kasumi66****, ****Rosba****, ****Aurika****, ****funnygirlanime****.**

**Capitulo 4:** **Nadie sabe lo que tiene… hasta que lo pierde…**

Los puntos subían a una velocidad impresionante.

10,000

100,000

1, 000,000

El sonido del juego, la adrenalina de los jugadores, el barullo de los espectadores, los golpes, todo era un espectáculo. El dueño del lugar vio con angustia como se esfumaban sus ganancias. Ahí en la repisa de los premios, uno por uno iban desapareciendo.

¿Cuántos muñecos habían ganado hasta ahora?

20 para ser exactos, 20 muñecos de Chappy.

- Tatsuki-chan, mira… ¿Qué es todo eso? – El grupo de chicos miró hacia donde Orihime señalaba, un tumulto de personas que gritaban y aplaudían llenos de euforia, parecía que se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

- ¿Qué le ven de interesante a ese juego? Sólo son los estúpidos topos a los que tienes que golpear – Tatsuki se adelantó un poco para ver mejor.

- ¡Tal vez es una competencia! – Orihime saltó varias veces - ¡Vamos! –

- Pero, aún no encontramos a Ichigo –

- Sado tiene razón, mejor vamos a buscar – Ishida caminó alejándose. Resignados los demás le siguieron, Orihime miró desanimada a las personas, le hubiera gustado ver qué pasaba.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ichigo y Kai se miraron. Una mirada a muerte que indicaba que esto iba a ser el fin de todo.

El silencio reinó en el lugar, este era el último juego, cada uno había ganado la misma cantidad de premios, cada uno había hecho la misma cantidad de puntos, ambos jóvenes habían demostrado que más que una competencia… esto era una batalla…

Rukia era la más contenta en esto, prácticamente estaba rodeada de muñecos de peluche, tanto Ichigo como Kai habían ganado 10 muñecos cada uno, y ella por supuesto se sentía en Chappylandia con tanto conejito. Tal vez esa era la razón por la que no se dio cuenta de que el verdadero premio no eran los muñecos… si no ella.

Ahora que sólo quedaba un peluche de ese maldito animal, Ichigo estaba seguro de que él sería el ganador, después de todo él tenía muy buenos reflejos, ese tipo no le ganaría.

- ¿Listo para perder, fresita? – Kon estaba disfrutando tanto la cara de Ichigo, jamás había visto esa mirada en él y, por primera vez desde que lo conoció, estaban peleando a la par, aunque sólo se tratara de un juego.

- Si vuelves a llamarme así, te aseguro que no tendrás dientes – El joven pelinaranja estaba a punto de perder el control.

El sonido del juego indicó que la última ronda estaba por comenzar, ambos chicos tomaron su martillo y en cuanto los topos asomaron su cabeza, comenzó la batalla final. La gente alrededor miraba asombrada la velocidad con la que el juego se daba, algunos incluso dejaron de respirar.

Y en medio de la competencia, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ahora no podía ver las manos de Kai _"¿Qué mierda…?"_ Eso no era posible, los humanos no podían moverse tan rápido.

¡Tenemos un ganador!

Rukia saltó de emoción al escuchar la noticia - ¡¿Ya? ¿Quién gano? –

Ichigo miró el marcador temiendo lo peor…

- ¡Sí! ¡Gané! – Gritó Kon y corrió a buscar su premio, la gente comenzó a armar un alboroto celebrando al chico.

_"No es posible" _pensó Ichigo ¿acaso él había perdido?… frente a Rukia.

- ¡Bien hecho, Kai! – La pelinegra recibió con una enorme sonrisa al chico, quien le entregó el muñeco que ganó.

- ¿Lo hice bien? – _"Oh, nee-san"_

- ¡Sí! ¡Muchas felicidades! – Rukia se sentía feliz por Kai, el chico le estaba agradando.

- Espero que disfrutes los muñecos – Kon estaba en las nubes, por fin le había ganado una Ichigo, y su nee-san lo felicitaba por primera vez, ese día era glorioso. Luego de un intercambio de sonrisas con la chica, se giró para ver a su oponente.

Ichigo estaba cabizbajo y mantenía el martillo presionado en sus puños.

Él… el gran Ichigo Kurosaki había sido derrotado… por un desconocido en un estúpido juego…

- Buen trabajo – Una mano de color morena se posó frente a él, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, levantó el rostro y miró la cara reluciente de Kai – Me divertí – Kon extendió su brazo con la intención de que Ichigo repitiera el gesto, sin embargo, lo único que recibió fue un golpe en la mano por parte del pelinaranja.

- ¿Ichigo? – Rukia le vio desconcertada ¿Por qué se ponía así? Sólo fue un juego.

- Vámonos – Fue lo último que se escuchó por parte del joven Kurosaki, tomó unos muñecos y caminó rumbo a la salida. Rukia le contempló alejarse bastante confundida. Kon, por su parte, sonrió para sus adentros feliz, ahora tenía a Ichigo donde quería.

- Lo lamento mucho, él es un idiota – La ojiazul se disculpó, no terminaba de entender a su compañero de cabello naranja.

- No te preocupes, pero… ¿tienen que irse ya? – Kon sabía perfectamente que esto pasaría, además de que era tarde, casi las siete.

- Sí, por desgracia… quiero darte las gracias por lo que hiciste hoy – Rukia se puso delante del chico y le tomó la mano, eso hizo que Kon se sonrojara y quisiera gritar de alegría.

- No… no hay problema, podemos repetirlo cuando quieras – _"Nee-san! Tus manos son tan suaves!"_

- Jajaja, gracias otra vez, Kai – Rukia cogió los muñecos que Ichigo no se llevó y se despidió de Kon, luego se alejó muy feliz con sus Chappys.

_"¡Siiiiiiiiiií!" _

Kon comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

_"Esto salió mejor de lo que pensaba, ahora sólo me falta golpear a Ichigo, jajaja"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mierda… Mierda… Mierda… Mierda…

Si alguien tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse en el camino de Ichigo, se llevaría el peor susto de su vida. El chico caminaba a paso veloz, arrasando con todo lo que se ponía en frente de él.

¿Por qué maldita razón se sentía así?

Mierda otra vez… la sensación que sentía en su pecho no era precisamente placentera, como si una espada comenzara a atravesarle el cuerpo.

Se sentía frustrado, enojado, indignado, triste, humillado… todo a la vez.

¿Cómo era posible? Y lo peor del caso, es que Rukia ni siquiera le había dirigido la palabra en todo el camino, parecía más contenta acariciando a los peluches inútiles. ¡MALDITA SEA!

¿Esto era un castigo divino? ¿Acaso el karma le estaba cobrando algo? Cualquiera que fuese la razón, eso que oprimía su pecho lo estaba quemando poco a poco. Los impulsos de golpear algo lo estaban volviendo loco.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Nunca antes había sentido aquello.

Quizá él estaba…

¡NO!

No, no, no, no, no…NO

Él no estaba sintiendo celos, claro que no…

Desgraciada suerte, ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en tonterías en este momento?

Todo esto era culpa de ese imbécil, sí eso era… el tipo ese, maldito, imbécil hijo de... ¿Quién rayos se creía? Ya lo buscaría y arreglaría cuentas con él, le enseñaría que con un Kurosaki no se juega. Además, tuvo la osadía de coquetear con Rukia. CON SU RUKIA

Esperen...

¿Su Rukia?...

¡Shit!

Ya debía dejar de pensar en esas estupideces, sólo estaba confundiéndose más.

- Bienvenidos, Ichi-nii, Rukia-chan – La voz de Yuzu hizo que Ichigo se diera cuenta de que había llegado a su casa - ¡Wow! Rukia-chan, cuantos muñecos –

- ¡Sí! ¿Verdad que son lindos? –

- ¿De dónde los sacaron? ¿Los compró Ichi-nii? –

- No, para nada… me los ha regalado un chico muy lindo –

Ichigo no pudo creer lo que Rukia dijo ¿Qué el no los compró? ¡La mitad de esos muñecos la ganó él! ¿Y cómo era eso de "un chico lindo"? Pequeña malagradecida.

- ¡Oi! ¡Rukia! – Ichigo estaba dispuesto a reclamar - ¡Yo también…! –

- ¡Yuzu-chan, hoy no tengo hambre, me voy a dormir! – Como pudo, la pelinegra tomó sus peluches y subió al cuarto que compartía con las niñas, ignorando olímpicamente a Ichigo y dejándolo con la palabra en la boca.

- Enana… -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rukia cerró la puerta y se dejó caer en el suelo…

¿Por qué le era tan difícil? Ichigo se portó mal con ella, y ahora que ella quería hacer lo mismo le costaba demasiado. ¡No podía ser!

Sentada en el piso se abrazó a sí misma, su corazón latía muy rápido y un mar de sensaciones invadió su cuerpo. Más confundida no podía estar.

_"Eres tan patética Rukia"_

Le dolía, le dolía demasiado que él le fuera indiferente, que él intentara ignorar que existía, pero lo que más le dolía era que ella no podía hacer lo mismo con él. No podía porque sentía que algo se rompía en añicos en su interior. Quería que él la notara, quería que él se sintiera cómodo a su lado.

Pero y él…

¿Él quería lo mismo?

- ¡Nee-san! – Una bola de color amarillo apareció de repente y se abalanzó contra ella - ¡Nee-san! –

- ¿Kon? – Como acto reflejo, Rukia puso su pie en la cara del muñeco antes de que este la abrazara - ¿Qué haces aquí? –

Kon se incorporó después de la patada, con un zapato de Rukia marcado en su cara – Nee-san ¿Cómo te fue hoy? ¡Estás tan linda!–

Rukia dio un suspiro de resignación, al menos Kon volvía a actuar como antes, un problema menos – Nee-san ¿De dónde sacaste tantos Chappys? –

- ¿Ah? ¿Estos? Me los han regalado – la pelinegra se puso de pie y comenzó a levantar los peluches para acomodarlos.

- ¿Quién te los regaló? ¡Que generoso! Debió ser una persona excepcional – _"Yo por supuesto"_

- Algo así, conocí a un chico y… ¿Por qué estoy contándote esto? Mejor vete al cuarto de Ichigo antes de que Karin o Yuzu vengan –

- Pero, nee-san… -

- Largo – Rukia tomó al leoncito y lo lanzó fuera de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué hora era?

Ichigo no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero estaba seguro que pasaban de las doce. Sin embargo, el insomnio no le había permitido dormir ni un poco. Sentía que algo le faltaba.

Dio una vuelta en su cama por quincuagésima vez.

- ¡Duérmete Ichigo! - se recriminó a él mismo – Sólo fue un estúpido juego… no volverás a verle la cara a ese tipo… ¿Feliz? –

Eso pareció tranquilizarlo un poco, cerró sus ojos para intentar dormir de nuevo – Enana… de verdad lo siento –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kon observó con desgano a través de la pequeña abertura en la puerta del armario, debía ser de mañana. Con sumo sigilo salió y caminó cruzando el cuarto hasta la cama de Ichigo. Escabulléndose para que no se despertara, se coló por debajo de la cama y una vez abajo tentó a ciegas para encontrar un objeto…

La plaquita de su gigai estaba segura bajo el dormitorio de Ichigo, él jamás revisaba ese lugar, Kon la tomó con cuidado y con la misma precaución se alejó hasta llegar al armario.

Este era su segundo día, el de ayer había sido espectacular. Toda la noche se la pasó pensando en qué hacer el día de hoy, si sus planes salían como lo planeaba esta misma noche tendría a ese par confesando lo que sentían. De no ser así, entonces él mismo se encargaría de empujar a Ichigo, ya se las arreglaría.

Pero algo no le terminaba de gustar, sabía que tenía que recordar algo que Urahara le dijo... Pero no podía… ¿sería importante?... Kon suspiró, no debía ser importante si él no lo recordaba. Mejor le agradecería al viejo sombrerero más tarde. Y como su gigai funcionaba de maravilla, le pediría que le hiciera uno permanente.

- ¡Ichigo, te llaman! – El padre del chico gritó desde la sala, Kon se quedó quieto… escuchó a Ichigo levantarse murmurando algunos insultos y bajar a contestar de mala gana, luego escuchó también unos golpes, seguramente Ichigo y su padre se saludaban, después un grito diciendo algo como "¿Qué he hecho para tener un hijo así?" y luego nada.

No se quedaría con la duda, el peluche bajó del armario y abrió la puerta de la habitación un poco para ver, momentos después Ichigo tocaba la puerta del cuarto de sus hermanas.

- ¡Enana! ¡Despierta! – Ichigo parecía nervioso, tocó varias veces y esperó… la puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver a su amada nee-san.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Ouch! Esa manera de hablar de la chica congelaba al instante.

- Los chicos quieren ir a la feria y… -

- ¿Y a mí qué? –

- Sólo quería saber si… tú iras y… -

- ¿Quién quiere que yo vaya? ¿Ellos o tú? –

Golpe bajo, Ichigo se quedó sin palabras. La cara de Rukia mostraba fastidio, de verdad estaba molesta, si el pelinaranja no contestaba bien esto podría acabar en pleito.

- Ellos… yo sólo te paso el recado… -

El semblante de Rukia cambió drásticamente, Kon no supo identificarlo bien – No tengo ganas, vayan sin mí –

- Si estás de amargada tan temprano, te quedarás sin amigos –

- ¡Eso te da igual! ¿No? Lárgate de una vez –

PLAFFFF

Kon tuvo que contener la risa, Rukia le cerró la puerta a Ichigo en la cara.

- ¡Púdrete! –

- ¡Eso también te daría igual! –

El chico volvió a farfullar groserías y bajó a la cocina. Kon volvió al armario con un nuevo plan en mente, definitivamente este era mejor que el que ya tenía.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La feria de Karakura estaba en su mejor punto, gracias a las vacaciones. Todos acudían a tener un rato de diversión en familia.

Ichigo se despidió de sus hermanas y salió, solo.

Rukia lo escuchó todo desde las escaleras, estaba triste, esa sensación la odiaba… como la odiaba, la hacía sentirse vulnerable…

Si tan sólo él hubiera dicho…

Rukia se dio una cachetada mental, ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Eso jamás pasaría. Sintió que sus ojos le ardieron y temblorosa se llevó una mano a ellos, estaban húmedos… como si quisiera llorar.

- No… yo no… -

- Rukia-chan – Yuzu tocó su brazo - ¿Estás bien? –

- Ah… sí, es sólo que me entró algo en el ojo – rápidamente ocultó su rostro - ¿Qué pasa Yuzu-chan? –

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Rukia-chan, hay un muchacho preguntando por ti! – la chica tenía estrellitas en los ojos. Rukia puso cara de asombro.

- ¿Un chico? –

- ¡Sí! ¡Y está súper guapo! Dijo que se llama Kai -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Ichigo! ¡Mal amigo! ¿Dónde dejaste a mi hermosa Kuchiki-san? – Keigo se lanzó contra el pelinaranja, está de más mencionar que este lo golpeó.

- ¡Oh es cierto, Kurosaki-kun! ¿Dónde está Kuchiki-san? – Orihime preguntó al tiempo que se comía una salchicha con algo verde y viscoso encima, nadie se atrevía a preguntar qué era.

- No quiso venir, eso es todo – Contestó de mala gana.

- Por fin se hartó de ti ¿no? –

- Muérete, Ishida -

- Bueno, bastante aguantó – Tatsuki también dio su comentario.

- ¿Quieren cambiar de tema? – gritó exasperado, tanto hablar de Rukia lo ponía incómodo, sobre todo porque pensó en ella toda la noche.

- Bueno, ya… -

Los comentarios contra el chico se acabaron por un rato, mejor decidieron seguir paseando, se subieron a unos cuantos juegos y compraron golosinas. Todos se divirtieron un rato, pero Ichigo jamás quitó el ceño fruncido y su cara de mal humor.

- ¡Miren! – Inoue corrió hacia donde estaba la montaña rusa - ¡Subamos ahí! –

- No es buena idea, has comido mucho –

- Pero, Tatsuki-chan –

Ichigo estaba hastiado, no tenía idea de por qué comenzaban a desesperarle los chillidos de sus amigos _"Si Rukia estuviera aquí..." _Enana del demonio, ya se las pagaría al regresar.

- Ichigo – la voz profunda de Sado se dejó escuchar, Ichigo le miró y con un gesto lo incitó a continuar.

- Dime, Kurosaki ¿Aquella no es Kuchiki-san? – Ishida señaló hacia las espaldas del shinigami.

Ichigo alzó una ceja, vacilando de la pregunta ¿Rukia ahí? Después del humor que se botó en la mañana… no era probable.

- ¿Quién es el chico que está con ella? –

- Creo que es el mismo de ayer –

Shock, Ichigo entró en estado de coma al escuchar eso, se giró tan rápido como pudo…

Kami…

Era cierto…

¡RUKIA ESTABA AHÍ! ¡CON EL IDIOTA!

- ¡Kuchiki-san! ¡Aquí! – Orihime agitó los brazos y llamó la atención de Rukia.

- ¡Hola, chicos que sorpresa! Les presento a mi amigo… Kai… -

Y en ese momento Ichigo sintió que algo en su interior comenzó a hacerse añicos, justo cuando unos enormes deseos de gritar le invadieron…

- Nadie sabe lo que tiene… - Ishida puso su mano en el hombro del pelinaranja - … hasta que lo pierde –

**Ojala y les guste, nos leemos!**


	5. Causa y Efecto

**Hola! ¿Cómo han estado? Lamento mucho tardar tanto, es que tenía unos problemas pero gracias al cielo ya pasaron. Así que como lo prometí les traigo el que probablemente sea el penúltimo capi. **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, cada uno me hizo sonreír y se agradecen con toda el alma. Esta chica se desmayo al leer tantos. TwT**

**Menciones de honor:**

**Chappy****, ****alecita122****, ****AC Akasuna ****, Naoko tendo**(jaja, creo k si hare a Ichi sufrir otro pokito, espero te guste el capi)**, ****RukiaxUchiha****, ****rukia13****, ****Giuleee****, ****darklover71****, ****GreXx****, ****story love****, ****nayru-san**** , ****Velonique Kurosaki Kuchiki****, ****Euphrasie Elessar**(niña espero t halla ido de maravilla en tu recital)**, ktita **(Ese fragmento también me gusto, ¿Qué te hizo pensar? Jaja bueno ya está el capi para que no sigas esperando XD),**xdoll**** , ****kuchiki goddess****, Ai-chan**(¿Cuantos? Wow niña ¿Cómo le haces? ¡30! Jaja me alaga saber que el mío te guste tanto, disfruta el capi)**, ****Aurika****, ****PJopE****, ****Renesmee Kuchiki****, ****twilight-princess kuchiki****, ****Kuchiki Hanako**(gracias por la aclaración =P)**, ****AdeTaka-KinoTary****, ****kasumi66****, ****Maka009-chan****, ****Lioku****, ****Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****, ****MiStErY MaYu-ChAn****, ****Rosba****, ****Uchiha Katze****.**

**Bleach no es mío por desgracia, he pensado vender mi casa para completarme y comprarle los derechos a TK.**

**Capitulo 5: Causa y Efecto.**

- ¡Hola, chicos, que sorpresa! Les presento a mi amigo… Kai… -

El grupo se sorprendió cuando la pequeña pelinegra apareció en la feria, pero se sorprendieron más al ver que no iba sola, si no todo lo contrario…

Sonriente, así es como Rukia se acercó a los chicos mientras llevaba del brazo a un muy feliz Kon - ¡Hola! Mucho gusto –

La pelinegra continuó caminando y se aferró aún más al brazo del castaño, Ichigo le miró, y no supo como reaccionar, simplemente la información no viajaba a su cerebro y para cuando Rukia se acercó a él… ella pasó de largo… sin mirarlo…

Y en ese momento Ichigo sintió que algo en su interior comenzó a hacerse añicos, justo cuando unos enormes deseos de gritar le invadieron…

- Lamento no venir con ustedes – Rukia llegó hasta donde estaban Orihime y Keigo.

- ¡No importa, Kuchiki-san! Nos alegra tanto ver que has venido – Orihime se acercó a la aludida y le dio un efusivo abrazo.

- ¡Mi Kuchiki-san! TwT, ahora que estás aquí todo será más divertido – Keigo no perdió su tiempo y, en menos de un milisegundo, extendió sus brazos y se tiró sobre la chica, con la clara intención de repetir el acto que Inoue hizo momentos atrás.

Pero nunca llegó a tocar su destino… Algo lo noqueó y lo mandó a volar unos cinco metros lejos de Rukia.

- Pensé que no estabas de humor… - El chico de cabello naranja apareció de repente frente a los recién llegados - … para venir a la feria, Rukia – Ichigo les estaba dando la espalda. Kon miró de soslayo a su acompañante, luego volvió la atención al chico frente a él y un silencio bastante incómodo se hizo de repente.

- Pues ya se me pasó – contestó la pelinegra, con un tono bastante seguro y frío. Ichigo se giró despacio, quedando de perfil sobre su lado izquierdo. No dijo nada, sólo miro al frente con una expresión vacía. Rukia parecía calmada, ella no se movió de su posición, estaba esperando una objeción por parte del shinigami.

Sin embargo, esa objeción jamás llego…

- Hola, Kai –

El alma modificada sintió que lo estaban estrangulando, ¿Acaso Ichigo lo saludó?, debía estar alucinando… pero más que un saludo, esas palabras parecieron un golpe…

- H-hola, Ichigo… - contestó tembloroso, la mirada que el pelinaranja le dedicaba era como un cuchillo atravesando su garganta, Kon inconscientemente se llevó una mano al cuello cuando el sustituto pasó a su lado.

"_Ichi…_"- Rukia se quedó callada. La actitud que el chico tomó era la que menos esperaba, muy en el fondo, ella hubiera preferido que él le respondiera y comenzaran una de sus peleas rutinarias. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Ayer parecía alterado y hoy…

- Anno… Kuchiki-san… - Orihime tocó levemente el brazo de la chica - ¿Puedes presentarme? -

- Ah… claro, Inoue-san, te presento a mi nuevo amigo –

- Konichiwa, Kai-kun ^^ -

_"Autocontrol Kon… respira… respira… no mires sus senos… respira… Kon no mires sus senos… relájate…" – _Ha… Ho… anno… Hola nnU – _"Kon ¡no mires más abajo!" – _Inoue-san… - _"¡Oh no!" _Kon comenzó a sufrir uno de sus ataques de perversión, y ese no era un buen momento.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Kai-kun? Estás sudando – preguntó la inocente chica, ajena a los macabros pensamientos del ex-peluche.

- ¿Kai? Es cierto, te vez pálido -

_"Nee-san! No me mires! T.T" – _Sí, sí… yo sólo… -

- Tal vez tengas fiebre – Orihime se acercó al chico y tocó su frente… ese fue el fin de la batalla hormonal de Kon, finalmente cedió…

Ahora veía sin nada de vergüenza los atributos de Orihime. La cara que puso era la de un completo idiota degenerado.

- ¿Kai-kun? –

- ¡Oye, amigo! – Tatsuki entró en acción, con un movimiento rápido se colocó en medio de Orihime y Kon - ¿Qué se supone que haces? –

- ¿Qué? – Tarde Kon, todos le estaban mirando. _"Kami todos se dieron cuenta"._ Rukia tenía los ojos como platos, Ichigo le miraba sorprendido, Tatsuki enojada, Orihime no entendía nada (como siempre), Ishida tenía su ceño fruncido y Chad con su expresión impávida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A partir del incidente anterior, Kon sentía una mirada clavada en él y en cada uno de sus movimientos, no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién era el dueño, los ojos avellana del chico estaban cargados de un sentimiento que el leoncito sólo podía clasificar como odio.

Tenía que seguir con su plan, este era ya su segundo día con su cuerpo temporal y, antes de que el plazo acabara, por lo menos una de las dos victimas tendría que haberse rendido. Entendiéndose por victimas a Ichigo y Rukia.

Si sus expectativas eran ciertas, Ichigo sería el primero en detonar, sólo tenía que hacer las cosas bien. Originalmente, Kon tenía pensado en aparecer en la casa de los Kurosaki e invitar a Rukia a salir a algún lado, con Ichigo presente, sabía que él se opondría. Pero Ichigo no estaba y la excusa de la feria fue perfecta, su nee-san se quedó sola y él pudo entrar en acción sin riesgo de que el pelinaranja se le fuera encima a palos.

Y ahí estaban ahora…

- ¿Ya podemos subir a la montaña rusa? – preguntó de nuevo Inoue, Tatsuki dio un largo suspiro y asintió vencida, la chica no había parado de insistir.

- Yo paso, gracias – Ishida se sentó en una de las bancas. Todos los demás, excepto Ichigo, dijeron que sí. Por supuesto que Inoue le preguntó varias veces, pero su respuesta siempre fue negativa. Así que sin más todos se alejaron.

- Pensé que no le tenías miedo a esa cosa – Uryu inició la conversación.

- No me asusta… pero quería hablar contigo – el pelinaranja sonó muy serio.

- Te escucho – el chico de lentes sabía muy bien de qué quería hablar, así que con calma se acomodó y cruzó una pierna.

- Lo que dijiste… ¿Por qué…? –

- ¿Por qué te lo dije? Si tú no lo sabes ¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo? – contestó lleno de ironía.

- ¡¿Yo qué sé? Para empezar tú fuiste quien me lo dijo – Ichigo estaba confundió, y con Ishida alterándolo más sabía que terminaría golpeando algo.

- Claro, Kurosaki, me encanta andar diciendo frases sin sentido a la gente –

- Ishida, desde ayer he querido golpear algo… no te ofrezcas como voluntario – el shinigami se masajeó la sien – Una vez más, ¿Qué significa? –

Uryu se acomodó sus lentes, vaya que Ichigo era lento – Eso depende de la situación y la persona – el pelinaranja le miró desconcertado – Muchas veces, lo más importante es pasado por alto o no se le da el valor que merece –

Un momento de silencio, Ichigo parecía pensar lo que el Quincy dijo. A Ishida le dio un tic.

- Sigo sin entender que… -

- ¡Serás idiota! ¡RUKIA, IDIOTA, RUKIA! –

Otro momento de afonía.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver en esto? – Ichigo desvió la mirada, cuando el chico pelinegro nombró a la chica sintió un vacio en su pecho.

- Sólo pregúntate… ¿Qué harás el día que la pierdas? –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Vomitar, eso sonaba asqueroso pero era lo que Kon deseaba más que nada. ¿Por qué a los humanos les gustaba martirizarse a ellos mismos? Quien haya subido una vez a la montaña rusa y quisiera repetirlo no debía quererse.

- Fue divertido ¿no? – Rukia bajó más fresca que una lechuga - ¿A dónde vamos ahora, Kai? –

- No, no lo sé Rukia ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? – Kon disimuló muy bien su mareo - ¿Hay algún juego en especial que quisieras probar? -

- ¡Sí! Me encantaría ir a… - Rukia no terminó la frase, se quedó observando hacia un punto fijo en la nada. Kon se viró en la misma dirección para saber qué había visto su nee-san.

Un joven alto, de cabello llamativo y ceño fruncido caminaba hacia ellos, de una manera bastante tranquila y despreocupada. Con sus ojos avellanados clavados en los de Rukia.

- ¿Se han divertido? - Preguntó el joven Kurosaki cuando estuvo cerca.

- Sí… bastante… - Contestó con tono frío la shinigami.

- Me alegra por ti, se ve que tú y Kai se llevan muy bien – Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y se plantó frente a la pelinegra.

- Es cierto, de hecho es muy agradable, siempre me toma en cuenta – Ella hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Ah sí? -

- Sí –

En ningún momento perdieron el contacto visual. Kon se sintió bastante incómodo en ese momento, había algo extraño, la mirada de Ichigo era bastante diferente. Parecía irradiar confianza y furia a la vez.

- ¿Y los demás? – Preguntó la muchacha.

- Por ahí – Respondió Ichigo.

- Que bien. Bueno, Rukia, vámonos ya - ¿Qué estaba haciendo? De pronto Kon sintió la necesidad de salir de ahí.

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? - Ichigo se acercó más a la chica.

- Rukia quiere ir a otro juego, además se hace tarde y… - El leoncito ya no sabía qué le pasaba, el aire comenzó a faltarle. ¿Esta era la sensación conocida como inseguridad?

- Sí… yo le decía a Kai que quería ir a… ese juego donde debes conducir un carrito… - La proximidad del pelinaranja y la forma en que le analizaba pusieron a Rukia nerviosa.

_"¿Qué estás haciendo?"_

- Carritos chocones – Cerca, muy cerca. Ichigo prácticamente estaba sobre ella – Vamos entonces - Sus palabras fueron dichas a poca distancia del oído de la chica, haciéndola sentir un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo.

- Tú… ¿Iras con nosotros? – Fue lo único que pudo articular la shinigami.

Ichigo sonrió - Claro que sí… enana – Y ante la mirada atónita y la boca abierta de Kon, el pelinaranja rozó suavemente una mejilla de Rukia, mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a dirigirse al juego mecánico.

- ¿Ichi…? -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Urahara se abanicó un par de veces antes de sorber del té que sostenía en su mano. La mujer a su lado le miró con reproche por sus actos irresponsables.

- Yoruichi-san, te preocupas demasiado – El hombre de rubios cabellos parecía bastante despreocupado.

- No, ¿Cómo es posible que le dieras el gigai así porque sí? – contestó la morena, bastante molesta y fulminando con la mirada al tendero.

- Sólo durará tres días, y hoy es el segundo, para mañana todo habrá acabado – el hombre de sombrero a rayas volvió a beber calmadamente.

- ¿Por lo menos le advertiste las consecuencias? –

- Claro que sí –

- ¿Y él las entendió? ¿Le dijiste lo peligroso que era? Si utiliza sus habilidades…

- Mi querida Yoruichi-san – Kisuke dejó de lado su bebida – No creo que las consecuencias sean tan graves – sonrió enigmáticamente.

- Debemos advertirle… otra vez... –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¡CUIDADOOO!

El impacto de los dos autos fue de lleno, el pobre Kon pensó que se saldría del cochecito.

¿En qué momento terminó en medio de esa batalla?

Ni lo vio venir, para cuando los tres chicos tomaron un vehículo, Kon se vio solo en el juego, ya que Rukia e Ichigo habían tomado uno cada uno. Al principio todo iba normal, pero cuando comenzó a moverse, los autos de los shinigamis se abalanzaron sobre él, la pobre alma modificada quedó en medio de las colisiones.

Ichigo iba contra Rukia… Rukia iba contra Ichigo… Kon recibía los golpes.

- ¡Muévete, estorbo! – El pelinaranja pisó el acelerador y se fue encima del pobre castaño.

- ¡Abusivo! ¡No metas a Kai en medio! – La pelinegra hizo lo mismo, y volvieron a golpear al pobre chico.

_"T.T ¡Nee-san!"_

- ¡Enana tonta! ¡Tú también lo golpeas! –

- ¡Imbécil retrasado! ¡No lo hago a propósito! –

- ¿A qué hora se acaba esto? ToT –

Y así pasaron los cuatro minutos más violentos de su vida, mientras era golpeado y escuchaba insultos salidos de quién sabe dónde, Kon pudo bajar del carrito, lleno de moretones y raspones.

- ¿Ves lo que ocasionas? Ya lastimaste a Kai – Rukia se acercó al herido, sin dejar de discutir.

- ¿Yo? Me parece que la edad te afecta, eres tan responsable como yo – Ichigo, por supuesto, no se quedaría callado.

- Estúpido –

- Idiota –

- Parasito –

- Anciana –

Kon estaba mareado, la montaña rusa, los golpes, las vueltas, los insultos… fue demasiado.

- ¡Kai! –

- ¡Que asco! –

La tarde cayó en Karakura, dejando paso a ese color anaranjado característico de la puesta de sol. La feria comenzaba a encender sus luces y dejar ver el esplendor de estas.

En una de las tantas bancas del lugar, Ichigo y los demás descansaban un poco.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó la pelinegra, mientras le facilitaba una botella de agua a un muy pálido Kai.

- Sí, muchas gracias – Sonrió forzadamente, se sentía muy cansado.

Ichigo resopló, como odiaba esa actitud tan amable de Rukia. El idiota de Kai se lo merecía, se giró molesto para no ver más a la chica atendiendo a su "amigo".

- Deberíamos ir a casa – Ishida se acercó a la pelinegra y a Kon – Necesitas descansar tu estomago –

- Ishida-kun tiene razón, ¿Qué dices, Kai? ¿Te acompaño a casa? –

¡¿CASA? ¡No! Kon levantó su rostro alarmado, necesitaba una buena excusa – Me encantaría, pero no es necesario, Rukia –

- Pero no te ves muy bien – la chica estaba preocupada.

- En serio, no –

- Ya lo escuchaste, él no quiere, déjalo morir – El sustituto estaba comenzando a molestarse.

- Kurosaki-kun, ¿no vez que Kai-kun está enfermo?, deberíamos acompañarlo todos – Inoue intervinó en la conversación sonriendo tontamente.

- Oh no, Inoue-san, puedo irme en taxi – _"¡No seas entrometida!"_

- Kai, es que… - Rukia no se veía del todo convencida.

- Lo acompaño – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos y miraron al pelinaranja, ¿Qué había dicho? – Yo lo acompañaré, pueden irse tranquilos –

- Ichigo, no creo que… -

- Tú vete a casa y dile a mi papá que llegaré tarde – Ichigo usaba un tono neutro de voz. Nadie objetó. Uno por uno se fueron alejando, deseándole a Kon que mejorara.

- Está bien – Rukia se levantó de la banca – Espero que te sientas mejor, Kai, cuídate – La chica se despidió del castaño – No tardes – le dijo a Ichigo. Y se fue con Orihime y Tatsuki.

Kon e Ichigo se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato, ninguno supo cuanto tiempo pasó después de que los demás los dejaran.

Kai sostenía su estomago con ambos brazos, aún estaba un poco aturdido. Hizo una mueca desesperada ¿Y ahora cómo se deshacía de Ichigo?

- No pienso llevarte a tu casa – La gruesa voz del pelinaranja lo hizo despertar.

- Eso imagine – Kon suspiró aliviado, un problema menos.

- Pero… - el chico dio un paso al frente - … Tú y yo tenemos que dejar las cosas en claro –

Si bien la mirada de Ichigo petrificaba a cualquiera, el tono que usaba y el ceño fruncido hacían que Kon sintiera una fuerte presión en sus hombros. Jamás en su afelpada vida con el chico le había visto tan severo.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Intentó no parecer intimidado.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres con Rukia? – Certero, Ichigo no era de las personas que le daban vuelta a los asuntos, así que sin más, preguntó lo que desde hace dos días lo estaba carcomiendo lentamente.

Kon sonrió para sus adentros, Ichigo era tan predecible para él. Tal y como lo tenía planeado, sabía que los celos terminarían por dominar al chico, aquí era donde la segunda etapa de su plan finalizaba, era hora del siguiente paso. Se incorporó lentamente y se erguió frente al pelinaranja, era hora de hablar…

- ¿Querer? Lo que yo quiera con Rukia no debería preocuparte –

- Lo repetiré una vez más ¿Qué demonios quieres con ella? –

El alma modificada no podía ocultar su satisfacción, Ichigo notó la cara de burla que el castaño tenía, y eso aumentó la ira que llevaba acumulando.

- Kurosaki Ichigo… ¿es posible que estés celoso de mí? –

- Contesta – Los puños de Ichigo se contrajeron.

Kon se encogió de hombros, lo que diría a continuación cambiara todo.

TODO…

- Ella me gusta… quiero que sea mi novia –

- … -

Eso se sintió como ser atravesado por miles de espadas. Ichigo tuvo la sensación de comenzar a caer desde muy alto.

¿Su novia?

- Pero como no estás celoso, no creo que te importe mucho – Kon se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar – Rukia será mía -

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie normal hubiera tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Ichigo se abalanzó contra Kai y lo tomó del cuello de su camisa, pero Kon respondió rápido y sostuvo a tiempo el puño que se dirigía a su cara.

Los ojos del shinigami estaban llenos de fuego y furia. Kon sonrió satíricamente mientras empujaba con fuerza al pelinaranja.

- ¿Qué ocurre, fresita? –

- ¡Rukia no es de nadie! –

Ichigo volvió a lanzarse contra el castaño, pero este lo esquivó con facilidad.

- ¿De nadie? Bueno, pronto tendrá dueño –

- Bastardo –

El pelinaranja comenzó a tirar golpes hacia el chico, y cada uno de ellos era burlado por Kon con gran maestría, Ichigo en versión humana era muy lento para un alma modificada, sin mencionar que también era débil.

Y de repente, un puño le dio de lleno en toda la cara al castaño. Ichigo sonrió satisfecho al sentir la fuerza del impacto contra sí.

- Aléjate de ella –

La mano de Kon se levantó rápidamente y tomó con una fuerza inexplicable la mano del shinigami, se quitó el puño del rostro y dejó ver que no le había pasado absolutamente nada.

- Eso debería decirlo yo –

Y haciendo gala de sus habilidades, golpeó a Ichigo en el estomago… fuertemente, sacándole en un segundo todo el aire.

El pelinaranja cayó de rodillas sintiendo un gran dolor en el abdomen.

- Hasta mañana, Ichigo –

**Otra vez, arigato y espero que les agrade lo que escribo, lo hago pensando en ustedes todo el tiempo. Besos!**


	6. El día que te pierda

**KYAAAA! Kami que me da! Más de 100 reviews! Oh my! Creo que lloraré de la emoción, muchísimas gracias, todo esto es posible gracias a ustedes. **

**Este capi se los dedico a todos! Ahora sí, este es el penúltimo, de antemano agradezco que se tomaran la molestia de leer n.n.**

**En este capitulo he incluido algunas sugerencias que ustedes me han hecho, como las de ****Uchiha Katze**** y ****Velonique Kurosaki Kuchiki****. Espero disfruten el capi tanto como yo! XD**

**Menciones de honor:**

**Uchiha Katze****, ****GreXx**(jajaja, comparto tu idea, Ichigo se debe ver super sexy XD)**, ****alecita122****, Ai-chan **( Sí, yo también me quedaría con Kon si no fuera por eso, lamento no poder meter a Renji, es que ya tenía la historia planeada sin él, besos)**, ****kuchiki goddess****, ****darklover71****, ****twilight-princess kuchiki****, ****story love****, ****Chappy****, ****AC Akasuna ****, ****Euphrasie Elessar**(corazón, yo también soy adicta al café, jajaja)**, ****Yuri Reed****, ****Renesmee Kuchiki****, ****PJopE****, ****Velonique Kurosaki Kuchiki****, love ichiruki **(¿Tu cumple? Oh muchas felicidades! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que hayas recibido muchos regalos!)**, ****Naoko tendo****, ****Maka009-chan****, Lucy **(jaja gracias por leer, Ichi celoso es lo máximo ¿no? Espero te guste el capi)**, ****Giuleee****, ****rukia13****, ****Aurika****, ****Rukia Kurosaki-Chan****, ****MiStErY MaYu-ChAn****, ktita **(en este capi veraz a Ichi en acción más que en el otro XD, disfruta el capi)**, ****Lioku****, ****Vicko Shinigami****.**

**Bleach no es mío, pero el día que lo compre habrá más Ichiruki que Hollows.**

**Capitulo 6: El día que te pierda.**

El reloj de la sala marcaba las once y veinte de la noche, la mayoría de las personas en la casa estaban dormidas para ese entonces, de hecho, las pequeñas Kurosaki eran las únicas que no seguían despiertas.

Rukia volvió a darle una vuelta al asiento caminando, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había hecho eso.

Estaba desesperada, realmente desesperada. Ichigo no había vuelto aún, y se suponía que para esas horas ya tenía que haber llegado, le agradeció al cielo que Isshin tampoco estuviera ahí, una operación de emergencia lo había ausentado esa noche. Cuando ella llegó fue lo que Yuzu y Karin le dijeron, así que no tuvo que excusar al pelinaranja de su llegada tarde.

Pero se suponía que llegaría tarde, no que no llegaría.

Suspiró contrariada, parecía una madre esperando a su hijo que se fue de pinta y llegaba tarde. ¿Pero qué se creía el idiota ese? En cuanto llegara iba a golpearlo y regañarlo como nunca en su vida. La chica decidió sentarse un rato, ya estaba cansada de tanto dar vueltas.

Rukia recostó su cabeza y miró al techo, nunca terminaba de entender al chico, nunca. Pero también nunca terminaba de entenderse a ella misma. Era una estupidez, y ella estaba segura de eso, el preocuparse por él estaba de más, sabía que no le había pasado nada malo, no… quería pensar que no le había pasado nada malo.

Tapó sus ojos ocultando todo su rostro.

¿Por qué se sentía tan confundida?

Conocer a Kai le había traído más caos que antes, el chico era tan amable, nunca nadie había sido tan amable con ella. Incluso Renji no lo era tanto. Pero la actitud de Ichigo con ella y con el castaño le hizo creer… aunque sonara estúpido… que tenía un poco de celos… por ella… por Rukia Kuchiki…

- ¡Basta ya! eso no es así – la chica entonces se acostó aún cubriendo su rostro. Tuvo muy claro que el sustituto no sentía nada de eso el día de hoy. Se sintió patética otra vez, ella sólo aceptó salir con Kai para ver la reacción de Ichigo. Era injusto, Kai no tenía que ver en esto y ella lo utilizó, y el chico sólo buscaba caerle bien, tal vez ella debería…

Pero Ichigo… él también se había comportado diferente, cuando se acercó a ella y le miró con tanta intensidad, sintió que su corazón se saldría y cuando su mano entró en contacto con su mejilla, sintió que volaba por un rato…

Después de eso volvieron a discutir como antes, como siempre… y eso la alegró de sobremanera… por lo menos había recuperado algo…

Aunque fuera insignificante para él…

- ¿Dónde estás, idiota? –

La chica volvió a mirar el reloj… las doce en punto. Ahora sí era demasiado ¿Es qué ese bruto no pensaba regresar?

- Nee-san… - la intromisión del peluche la asustó. El pequeño león bajaba las escaleras tallando sus ojos de botón - ¿Qué haces aún despierta? –

- Espero a Ichigo –

¿Ichigo? El peluche pareció no entender ¿Aún no regresaba? Pero si tenía horas que él había vuelto ¿Acaso le pegó tan fuerte?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Salió a algún lado? –

- No, él no ha regresado desde en la tarde – Kon notó la preocupación de la joven y se sintió un poco culpable, realmente no creía que el golpe que le dio fuera tan malo. Quizá…

Quizá el golpe a su orgullo fue peor…

- ¿No crees que está con alguien? –

- ¿Qué? – La pequeña shinigami levantó una ceja para luego fruncir su ceño - ¿De qué hablas?-

El leoncito sonrió, aprovechó la situación, ahora era el turno de darle un empujón a su amada nee-san – Ya sabes… quizá un amigo… o… UNA AMIGA –

Rukia sufrió un tic nervioso en el ojo ¿Cómo que una amiga? ¿Quién? Unas terribles ganas de moler algo invadieron sus manos, el pobre cojín que sostenía fue un buen ejemplo.

- Ichigo no tiene amigas… - Dijo de una manera acida. Kon saltó a su hombro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Pero, nee-san ¿Qué hay con Inoue-san o Arizawa-san? – Rukia terminó de destrozar el cojín en sus manos.

Un momento…

¿Y qué si el idiota pelinaranja estaba con ellas? Ja… él podía estar con quisiera, además… ¿Qué hacía ella esperándolo todavía? Maldito… ahora mismo se iba a dormir, que él no llegara si así se le pegaba la gana.

- O quizá conoció a alguien en la feria – Rukia estaba a punto de levantarse, pero se quedó quieta en su lugar. Kon sintió que algo apretaba su cuello y lo jalaba de manera violenta quitándolo del hombro de la chica.

- ¿Cómo sabes tú de la feria? –

- A… yo… nee… - Kon no podía respirar – oí… llamada… -

La chica lo dejó caer al suelo, por lo menos ahora Kon ya no estaba azul. Rukia se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación. ¿Por qué le tomaba tanta importancia? Al fin y al cabo, Ichigo tuvo, tiene y tendrá amigas aparte de ella. Y que él estuviera con una no le afectaba, no, para nada. Orihime o Tatsuki podían pasar con el sustituto todo el tiempo que quisieran… ella… ella conoció a Ichigo mucho después… no tenía por qué… no tenía por qué estar celosa…

La perilla de la puerta principal comenzó a girar, indicando que alguien estaba abriéndola. Rukia se paralizó al escuchar el sonido del picaporte en la entrada.

¿Así qué ya había vuelto el desgraciado? La pequeña shinigami aspiró hondo y dejó salir la tensión que invadía su cuerpo. Contrajo sus delicados puños y apretó los dientes. Kon le miró asustado, podría jurar que un aura roja comenzó a rodear a la chica.

La puerta se abrió a medias y dejó ver parte de una sombra que asomaba su cabeza.

Y fue ahí, cuando Rukia perdió la paciencia, y tomando lo primero que tuvo al alcance (un cuadro colgado en la pared) lo lanzó hacia la entrada. Con todas sus fuerzas…

- ¡¿QUÉ HORAS SON ESTAS DE LLEGAR, MALDITO IMBÉCIL? –

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a escuchar la persona que entraba, antes de recibir lo que seguramente era el impacto más doloroso de su vida, en plena nariz.

- ¡AHAAAAAAA! –

La sombra recién llegada terminó en el piso con una fractura nasal y revolcándose de dolor.

- ¡Nee-san! – El león de felpa se acercó a Rukia con cara de espanto. La chica aún tenía el brazo que lanzó el objeto en posición y respiraba agitadamente.

- ¡LEVÁNTATE! ¡ESTÚPIDO MOCOSO DESCONSIDERADO! – La pobre victima en el suelo no dejaba de tallar la zona afectada, la pelinegra estaba a punto de lanzar otro cuadro, cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida.

- ¡Ru… Rukia-chan! –

Shock… la pobre shinigami entró en estado de shock al reconocer la voz del que había casi asesinado…

- Mi adorada Rukia-chan T.T ¿Por qué me golpeas? –

Isshin Kurosaki se levantó sangrando y llorando a mares.

- ¿Isshin-san? –

Rápidamente, Kon se escondió detrás de la chica cuando el padre de los Kurosaki encendió la luz para poder ver.

- ¡Isshin-san! –

- ¡BUAAAA! ¡MASAKI! ¡¿QUÉ HE HECHO MAL? ¡NUESTRA TERCERA HIJA ME HA MALTRATADO! ¡SOY UN MAL PADRE! –

- ¡Oh no! ¡Lo siento! –

Y empezó el drama del siglo, el hombre mayor comenzó a llorar pegado al poster de su difunta esposa, mientras decía tonterías y sangraba por su nariz. Rukia se disculpaba prácticamente en todos los idiomas, pero nada calmaba el llanto de Isshin.

Luego de llorarle al poster, el doctor se giró a la chica y le abrazó de los pies al tiempo que pedía disculpas por llegar tarde. Y comenzó de nuevo. Las pequeñas niñas despertaron por el bullicio y observaron el patético escenario, Karin sin dudarlo tomó a su padre del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta su cuarto, golpeándolo un par de veces y Yuzu fue por el botiquín para curar al insensato que la despertó. En todo momento, Rukia no paró de pedir perdón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Poco tiempo después del "espectáculo" la tranquilidad volvió a la casa Kurosaki.

Isshin no preguntó por Ichigo (Karin lo noqueó para dormirlo). Las niñas volvieron a la cama y Rukia también, pero siempre estuvo alerta, por si sentía el reiatsu del chico.

El peluche se acomodó en el lecho del pelinaranja, no podía dormir ya. Y no es que estuviera preocupado por el sustituto, eso no, sólo quería cerciorarse de que llegara y poder ver tranquila a su nee-san.

El leoncito sostenía en sus patitas la placa de su gigai, ya era su último día, el último día de libertad. Se preguntó cómo sería su vida después de eso, si Urahara decidía no hacerle un cuerpo falso tendría que vivir como juguete el resto de su vida, y eso no le agradaba. Se estaba acostumbrando a sus piernas, a su cabello, a sus brazos, se estaba acostumbrando a ser Kai, el chico lindo y amable.

Nunca pensó el poder utilizar sus habilidades de alma modificada para ayudar a Ichigo, muy a su manera claro está. Pero se sentía bien ayudar a los demás, y más si su amada nee-san terminaría estando con quien quería. Kon no era ciego, el había visto en más de una ocasión a ese par mirándose como bobos, pero ambos eran tan testarudos y orgullosos que jamás admitirían lo que sentían, la única opción era obligándolos, y eso estaba haciendo.

- Hoy debo terminar esto – saltó de la cama dispuesto a guarda su gigai, una ráfaga de aire invadió el cuarto, alguien había abierto la ventana. El peluche decidió esperar para ver quién había llegado. Cuando la persona se dejó caer al colchón, Kon se asomó por el borde de este.

Ahí estaba Ichigo…

El chico lentamente se quitó los zapatos y se acomodó en su almohada. Se le veía bastante cansado, pero no parecía estar herido ni nada por el estilo, sólo bastante desaliñado. La oscuridad no le permitió observar a detalle si estaba de mal humor o no.

Finalmente, el peluche reunió valor y preguntó - ¡Oi! ¡Ichigo! ¿Dónde diablos estabas? –

El aludido no se movió ni un centímetro cuando el peluche se subió en él – ¡Nee-san te estaba esperando! – señaló acusadoramente con sus garras de trapo.

- Duerme ya, Kon – Dijo con voz agotada el muchacho – no tengo ganas de discutir –

- No – el peluche se cruzó de patas y se sentó en el estomago de Ichigo – No me voy hasta saber de dónde vienes –

El pelinaranja entreabrió un ojo y miró al insistente muñeco. Suspiró profundamente.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia – contestó de manera cortante.

- Mía no… pero mi nee-san te ha esperado toda la noche, por lo menos ve y dile a ella -

Ichigo se fijó en el oscuro techo - Le diré mañana –

- Entonces dime ahora – volvió a reclamar el león.

- He dicho que no, vete al armario – concluyó y se giró sobre sí mismo, tirando al peluche en el proceso. Kon cayó a un lado y le miró enojado.

- Nee-san debería buscar a alguien que la aprecie… no a un imbécil como tú –

Esas palabras hicieron click en la mente cansada del chico, como pudo se incorporó y se enfrentó cara a cara con el peluche bocón – Yo no soy un imbécil… además… Rukia no… - ¿Cómo decirlo? Ichigo sintió de nuevo ese nudo en su garganta que atoraba las palabras y le bloqueaba la razón.

Hasta ese día, ninguna vez, en absoluto, se había puesto a pensar en lo que la pequeña shinigami significaba para él.

Se sorprendió al sentir esa sensación que le ardía cada vez que el tal Kai se acercaba a ella. Y cada vez que él lo dejaba en ridículo frente a la pelinegra quería tirarse sobre el tipo y molerle la cara a puños. Y hasta ese entonces no quería admitir que esa sensación tenía nombre…

Celos…

¡Maldita sea su suerte!

¡Tuvo que ser pisoteado dos veces por el mismo idiota para darse cuenta! Se lo merecía, Ichigo sabía muy bien que se merecía eso y más… porque cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de la importancia de la chica comenzó a ignorarla, porque cuando se perdía en sus ojos se sentía como un estúpido, porque cuando la tenía cerca fingía que no estaba…

Se quedó en silencio, sintiendo la mirada inquisitiva de Kon, comenzó a meditar una vez más lo que llevaba haciendo toda la noche, en la fría oscuridad de las calles, prácticamente caminó media ciudad reflexionando.

Cuando Ishida le preguntó el qué haría cuando Rukia no estuviera, un sentimiento de estar incompleto lo llenó…

Estar sin ella…

Imposible…

Él jamás podría… la necesitaba… ahí… con él… para él…

Pero el simple hecho de imaginarse que estuviera con otro, nublaba cada neurona de su cerebro y hacía que la rabia le dominara…

"_Ella me gusta… quiero que sea mi novia_"

Esa frase aún sonaba como eco en su interior. No fue el golpe que recibió después lo que le lastimó…

_"¿De nadie? Bueno, pronto tendrá dueño_"

Su ego estaba hecho pedazos… no pudo defender el honor de Rukia… no pudo defenderla…

Cuando se quedó solo en la feria, no tuvo el coraje suficiente de regresar y enfrentarse a la chica, no se sentía digno de verla a los ojos… por eso no volvió…

- Ichigo… - el peluche le llamó – Vas a perder a mi nee-san – dijo sin más y se fue al armario.

El chico se dejó caer en el piso, mientras su espalda se recostaba en su cama.

"_Rukia…_"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La pequeña shinigami suspiró aliviada, el idiota había vuelto al fin. Por lo menos ahora podía dormir un poco.

En cuanto viera al chico ella…

¿Ella qué?

Realmente no creía poder reclamar nada, para empezar ella fue quien se quedó despierta por voluntad propia. Y si él estaba con alguien como Kon dijo, eso no tenía por qué importarle, no tenía derecho sobre él…

- Tienes esa mirada humana – se reprimió una vez más - ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir con esto?, ¿Cuánto tiempo jugaras a estar viva? – Muchas veces pensó en irse y nunca volver a ese sitio. Los sentimientos la hacían sufrir ¿Por qué una sensación tan bonita dolía tanto?

Una solitaria lágrima rodó por sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus ojos vidriosos comenzaron a arderle, como odiaba cuando expresaba sus emociones de esa manera.

- Si me voy… tú… ¿Qué harías? –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ya era bastante de mañana, pero el sonido del despertador no daba tregua, el molesto sonidito se sentía como un golpe en los tímpanos. Ichigo se hartó y de un manotazo lo lanzó de su escritorio, pero el maldito aparatito estaba empeñado a hacerlo levantarse, así que después de rebotar en el suelo terminó debajo de la cama del chico.

- Mierda… - masculló el muchacho al tiempo que metía la mano debajo para hacer añicos el reloj. A tientas, comenzó a buscarlo pero antes de llegar a él sintió un sólido que no pudo identificar y, como la curiosidad lo dominó, tomó ese objeto y lo levantó para verlo bien.

- ¿Una placa? - ¿De dónde rayos había salido eso? Parecía uno de los productos de la Sociedad de Almas, por la calaverita mal dibujada - ¿Será de Rukia? –

El chico analizó la "cosa", nunca antes había visto uno así, se encogió de hombros y lo puso sobre su escritorio. Volvió a meter la mano bajo la cama y apagó el despertador de un golpe. Bostezó un poco mientras estiraba sus brazos. Pero había algo extraño… se sentía… observado…

- ¡Buenos días, Kurosaki-san! –

- AHAAAA! –

En la ventana, con una radiante sonrisa, se encontraba Urahara, tan despreocupado como siempre, Ichigo por poco se infarta al verlo detrás de él. Cuando pudo recuperar el habla se dispuso a gritarle unos cuantos insultos al tendero.

- ¡QUE MA….! –

- Hola, Ichigo – el felino de color negro saltó de la espalda de Kisuke y cayó en la cama del joven – Hemos venido a algo importante –

Con la palabra en la boca, el pelinaranja frunció su ceño al ver que Yoruichi no bromeaba, se incorporó y les miró de frente - ¿Qué? –

- ¿No me invitas pasar? - Preguntó con sorna el hombre de sombrero a rayas, el joven shinigami hizo un ademan para que entrara.

- ¿Qué es eso importante que los trajo aquí? – Ichigo no tenía un buen presentimiento - ¿Debo llamar a Rukia? –

- No, creo que tú podrás manejar esto – contestó Yoruichi – Hemos venido a advertirte sobre el gigai –

¿El gigai? De momento Ichigo no estaba comprendiendo, si iban a hablar del gigai entonces sí debían llamar a Rukia ¿no? - ¿Advertirme qué? ¿Rukia no debería…? –

- Ah, Kurosaki-san, son sólo instrucciones, puedes decirle a Kuchiki-san después –

- Escucha, Ichigo, ese gigai es muy delicado – Comenzó a explicar la morena – Por ser un modelo especial se debe tener mucho cuidado cuando se usa –

Ichigo tenía una cara digna de verse, ¿de qué mierda le estaban hablando?

- Si se usa poder espiritual cuando se trae puesto, puede haber efectos secundarios – prosiguió el hombre rubio, Ichigo pareció poner más atención – el gigai no está diseñado para soportar presión espiritual, así que si usas el reiatsu cuando lo lleves puesto puede que desaparezcas con el gigai –

What? Ahora sí Ichigo se había perdido ¿Cómo es que nunca antes había escuchado de eso? ¿Rukia lo sabría? Pero si él la había visto usando Kidohs con el gigai puesto. ¡Enana demente!

- Entrar y salir del gigai consume su energía y, si se usa para otras cosas, no tendrás poder suficiente para salir, en pocas palabras, cuando el gigai se esfume te irás con él – Concluyó Yoruichi.

- Eso es todo Kurosaki-san, nos vemos luego, dile que tenga cuidado, estoy seguro que no me escuchó cuando le dije eso – Urahara se dispuso a salir por la ventana -¡Ah, se me olvidaba! Hoy es su último día, no dejes que entre y salga más de una vez –

¿Cómo describir el estado en el que dejaron a Ichigo? Si existiera una palabra sería:

¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Rukia sintió el reiatsu de Urahara y Yoruichi llegar y alejarse con la misma rapidez, ¿habría ocurrido algo malo? No parecían alterados, pero el de Ichigo no parecía estar muy calmado, ¿Qué le habrían dicho? La chica decidió ir a verle, no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero si había problemas tenía que saberlos.

Se levantó y comenzó a dirigirse a la habitación del chico, pero la alerta de un Hollow en su celular le hizo detenerse. Genial, ahora también tenía que enfrentarse a un monstruo - ¡Qué buena forma de empezar el día! –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ichigo intentó reordenar la información recién recibida.

Gigai + desaparecer + hoy + Rukia= No puede ser!

¿Cómo es que Urahara lo había dicho tan apaciblemente? ¡¿Por qué mierda Rukia nunca le había mencionado algo tan delicado? ¡Rukia! El tendero había dicho que no le había escuchado, así que la muy estúpida no debía tener idea ¡Shit! Ahora tendría que cuidar a la enana.

La sola idea de perderla lo desesperó, hablaba de otra cosa cuando pensó que ella se iría, pero que se iría a otro lado no que se iría para siempre.

- Demonios – rápidamente se vistió y se dirigió a la puerta. Pero su insignia de shinigami sustituto comenzó a indicar la presencia de un estúpido Hollow, perfecto.

- ¡Ichigo! – escuchó la voz de la chica en la sala y reaccionó, usando toda su fuerza corrió para evitar que la chica saliera del gigai.

- ¡Rukia, no vayas a…! –

Tarde, muy tarde, el joven se horrorizó cuando vio a la chica en su traje de segadora y con espada en mano.

- ¡Date prisa! – fue lo último que dijo y salió en busca del Hollow. Ichigo sintió que su sangre se congeló… ¿Y ahora qué?...

_"Nadie sabe lo que tiene… hasta que lo pierde… Sólo pregúntate… ¿Qué harás el día que la pierdas?"_

- No... No… el día que te pierda yo… -

Ichigo se transformó en shinigami – Rukia, yo… -

Kon se asomó lentamente hacia el pasillo, y la fuerza con la que Ichigo salió lo empujó hacia atrás.

- Yo te necesito -

**Ya está! Les mando un enorme abrazo! Espero no tardar con el capi final =3**


	7. El gigai

**HELLO****! etto ¿por donde empiezo?, ah! **

**GOMENASAI!**

**De verdad lo lamento mucho, tarde siglos en poder inspirarme y escribir algo más o menos decente. Pero tengo justificación, mi mama estaba malita, y tuve que cuidarla a ella y a mis dos hermanas. Realmente lo siento. No me maten please! T-T Pero ya volví y aquí les traigo (tristemente y felizmente) el final de mi primer fic Ichiruki!**

**Sin palabras para agradecer todo su apoyo y todos sus reviews! AHAAA 159!**

**Menciones de honor:**

**kuchiki goddess****, ****story love****, ****SSofiXX****, ****Maka009-chan****, ****Hannah Kuchiki****, ****Euphrasie Elessar****, ****Uchiha Katze****, ****Naoko tendo****, ****Giuleee****, ****AdeTaka-KinoTary****, ****hatsujaya****, Ai-chan **( oh claro que si, la cara de Renji y Byakuya seria digna de verse jaja, pero entonces Kon no sobreviviría ni el primer día, mil gracias por leer el fic, de antemano gracias, cuídate mucho)**, ****Chappy****, ****GreXx****, Yuri Reed **(Gracias de verdad, jaja Kon siempre se mete en todo tipo de problemas jajaja, gracias por apoyarme, cuídate),**NabikiSama****, ****alecita122****, Karola **( Oh mil gracias, se agradece de verdad que me dejes un comentario, y me encanta saber que mi fic te agrada. Te mando muchos besos)**, ****twilight-princess kuchiki****, ****darklover71****, Ktita **(Tienes razón, lo Isshin ni yo me lo esperaba jaja, que bueno que te gusto, ahora si leerás la verdadera reacción de Ichi, muchas gracias por leer cada capitulo. Te mando un enorme abrazo),**MiStErY MaYu-ChAn****, LucyChan_MKR **(jaja no sufras más, ya esta aquí el capi, muchas gracias, ojala y lo disfrutes),** Kaidoimaru **(oh grax, me halaga tu review, aquí esta el final, disfrútalo. Ya veraz que le harán a Kon XD)**, ****Vicko Shinigami****, ****Ruki-0408****, ****jesica-haruzuchia****, love ichiruki **(jaja, me encantan tus reviews de "apoyo y motivación" y he aquí la respuesta a todas tus preguntas, menos la de Yuzu XD, muchos besos y disfruta el capi)**, ****taia himura****, rukia Kurosaki-chan **(Si, creo que Isshin sintió mucho dolor, jaja gracias por leer, aquí le dicen adiós a su orgullo),**AC Akasuna ****, ****f-zelda****, ****oo Takahashi oo****, plattusaetos **(Gracias, ya puedes leer el final =3),**Shiroi Kimiko****.**

**Ustedes son lo mejor de lo mejor.**

**CAPITULO DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE PARA CADA UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MARAVILLOSAS QUE SE TOMAN SU TIEMPO Y ME REGALAN SU COMENTARIO.**

**Bleach no es mío, pero algún día le pertenecerá a los fans y ese día el mundo será un lugar mejor y lleno de Ichiruki.**

**Un gigai para Kon**

**Capitulo final: El gigai**

Ichigo se encontraba desorientado. Saltando de tejado en tejado intentando detener al escurridizo objetivo que llevaba persiguiendo parte de la mañana.

¿Es qué acaso esa enana no pensaba detenerse?

Tenía que decirle algo de demasiada importancia y simplemente no lo escuchó. De verdad intentó hablar con ella pero parecía de más mal humor que de costumbre, y ahora sí, él no había hecho nada.

Miedo…

Esa sensación ante lo desconocido… incertidumbre… desesperación…

Pocas veces, tal vez muy pocas, esa emoción le invadía, pero siempre lograba superarla, porque sabía que tenía el poder para hacerlo. Pero esta vez… se sintió inútil…

Presa del pánico, Ichigo aceleró el paso que hasta ahora mantenía. El Hollow, en sí, no era un problema, el verdadero inconveniente era la terca shinigami que tenía como compañera. El joven de ojos avellanados intentó detenerla pero ella lo ignoró, de la misma manera que él lo había hecho esos días.

- Buen trabajo, Ichigo – se maldijo. En esos instantes deseaba poder ser más expresivo. Las cosas que Yoruichi y Urahara le revelaron, terminaron por rematar al pobre chico.

¿Cómo decirle a Rukia que…?

Que era lo más importante en su vida…

Tan sólo basto verla sonreírle a otro, para que los celos y la rabia le quitaran todo vestigio de razón; tan sólo el pensar que alguien más estuviera con ella, lo llenaba de ira. Rukia no era de nadie… ella era libre…

Y eso le angustiaba…

Porque él quería que fuera suya.

Y ahora… le habían dicho que podía desaparecer… ¡Mierda!... ¿Por qué la vida se empeñaba a quitarle siempre a la mujer que la daba sentido a su existencia?

Respiró profundo varias veces, intentando despejar su mente y pensar en una solución. Urahara había dicho "no salir y entrar más de una vez del g¡gai", bueno ahora que Rukia ya había salido, la medida más lógica sería evitar que Rukia volviera a entrar en el gigai hasta conseguir uno nuevo.

¿Por qué demonios Rukia usaría un gigai tan problemático?

Varias explosiones llamaron su atención, por fin les había alcanzado. Rukia y el Hollow se debatían de manera casi brutal, pero la shinigami llevaba la ventaja por mucho, el pobre hueco sólo se limitaba a huir por su seguridad.

- ¡ENANA!–

La shinigami pasó de largo mientras continuaba torturando al enemigo - ¡Ya te dije que puedo yo sola! –

La misma respuesta de hace rato. El pelinaranja frunció aún más su ceño, si ella no iba a escucharlo entonces la obligaría. A la fuerza…

Rukia volvió a golpear al Hollow con todo su ímpetu arrancándole un chillido ensordecedor. Una vez más, Ichigo lograba confundirla. Aún estaba enojada con él, por llegar tarde y ni siquiera dignarse en avisarle.

¡¿Avisarle? ¿Y para qué?

Rukia no podía decir ni reclamar nada. Y eso era lo que le daba más coraje.

Sumergida en sus pensamientos, Rukia ni siquiera notó el largo brazo del Hollow a centímetros de su abdomen. Como un rayo, el ataque iba a darle de lleno y a punto de recibir el impacto, Rukia sólo pudo esperar.

Pero no pasó nada…

- ¿Qué…? – de repente sintió que el suelo ya no estaba bajo sus pies. Alguien la estaba cargando. La cara de la pelinegra se tornó fosforescente al verse en los brazos de cierto muchacho con mala cara – Ichi… -

- Idiota – El chico la acomodó en una de sus extremidades, mientras empuñaba a Zengetsu en la otra mano – Esto te sucede por… -

- ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS TE PASA? – Reclamó indignada - ¡TE DIJE QUE PODÍA SOLA! –

- No te estoy ayudando – El muchacho reforzó su agarre, apretando el pequeño cuerpo de Rukia contra sí – Yo voy a protegerte… aunque no lo pidas –

Los ojos del shinigami asustaron por un momento a la chica, el color oro que se reflejaba sobre su iris sólo podía significar una cosa.

Estaba molesto…

Incapaz de moverse y sintiendo sus mejillas arder, la ojiazul desvió su mirada. Esa fue la señal que le indicó a Ichigo que, por lo menos ahora, Rukia dejaría de ignorarlo.

- Acabemos con esto – Y así, con espada en mano y abrazando a la pelinegra, Ichigo se lanzó contra el desdichado Hollow.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kon estaba nervioso, prácticamente temblaba de pies a cabeza.

Ichigo había encontrado su gigai. Por todos los shinigamis ¡CASI LO DESCUBREN! Y es que hasta ese momento, el peluche jamás había considerado esa posibilidad. Si eso llegaba a pasar sería su fin inminentemente. No quería ni imaginarse el tipo de torturas del que podía ser victima, si es que el joven Kurosaki se enteraba de que todo el tiempo Kai había estado viviendo bajo sus narices.

Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal de sólo imaginarse la cara de maniático que pondría el chico, era preferible morir en manos de un Hollow.

Y su nee-san, su querida y amada nee-san lo odiaría por el resto de su vida. Eso no lo soportaría, a menos que ambos acabaran juntitos, si era capturado infraganti no volvería a ver la luz del sol, y sabría si sólo hay algodón en su interior.

Debía correr el riesgo, su nee-san lo valía. Si tenía suerte, en vez de matarlo lo amarían y le pagarían unas vacaciones a alguna isla llena de chicas en bikini – Sí, como no – de cualquier forma debía terminar lo que había empezado, tomó su placa y la miró expectante.

Si mal no recordaba, Urahara había estado ahí esa misma mañana. Pero realmente no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que él y el pelinaranja habían hablado, pero le daba igual, los problemas de los shinigamis lo tenían sin cuidado.

- Es tu último día, Kai, es hora de la verdad –

- ¡RUKIA! ¡MALDITA SEA! –

Rápidamente, Kon reaccionó, Ichigo y Rukia habían vuelto y por la forma en que se gritaban parecía que no estaba en su mejor momento, como pudo, el peluche tomó su gigai y brincó por la ventana, antes de que los jóvenes llegaran y le vieran.

- He dicho ¡NO! – Rukia subió por las escalaras lo más rápido que pudo. Y detrás de ella, y de más mal humor que de costumbre, Ichigo controlaba sus deseos de tomarla por el cuello.

- ¡ENANA! – para ese momento, todos los insultos habidos y por haber ya habían salido de la boca del sustituto - ¡¿CÓMO PUEDES SER TAN INSOPORTABLE? –

- ¡Déjame ya! – la joven se dio media vuelta y plantó su pie en la cara del chico, aprovechando que (gracias a las escaleras) era más alta que él. Lo único que el pelinaranja vio fue la suela de la sandalia de la chica y después se dejó caer hacia atrás, con la figura del diminuto pie marcada en medio de sus ojos.

- ¡MIERDA, ENANA! – se talló la parte adolorida, ¿Cómo habían acabado peleando? Ah sí, ya recordaba; en cuanto se cargó al Hollow la chica lo mordió para soltarse de él y huyo prácticamente a la casa. Ahora tenía que evitar que la chica ingresara al gigai y darle su merecido por tan infantil comportamiento.

- ¡¿ES QUE ESTÁS SORDA? – Gritó al recuperar la compostura - ¡No vas a entrar al gigai! – Esa orden ya se la había dado mientras la perseguía de regreso.

- ¿Estás demente? ¿Por qué no voy a hacerlo? ¡ES MÍO! - ¿Qué le pasaba a ese bobo? La verdad, es que se sintió tan avergonzada cuando él la cargo, que decidió alejarse lo más posible del chico. Y no se le ocurrió otra forma de que él la soltara más que mordiéndolo. Luego corrió y escuchó algunas tonterías como de que no debía regresar a su cuerpo falso ¿Y ahora de cual se había fumado Ichigo? ¿Qué tenía que ver su gigai en esto?

Ahí estaba el famoso gigai, Rukia se acercó al objeto inerte dispuesta a introducir su alma. Pero detrás de ella, el shinigami la detuvo.

- ¡Rukia, te lo advierto! –

- Ja… ¡Kurosaki-kun no es nadie para decirme eso! –

- No tientes tu suerte, enana – la desesperación lo estaba matando. Utilizar la violencia no serviría y la chica no lo escucharía - ¡Si entras a ese gigai…! –

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó la pelinegra, esperando una respuesta lo bastante lógica para no hacerlo.

- ¡No entres y punto! –

- ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar.

El chico mordió su labio inferior. No entendía por que le costaba tanto explicarle a la chica - ¡Esa cosa puede matarte! –

Rukia puso sus ojos en blanco, por si Ichigo no lo había notado, ella ya estaba muerta – El gigai está bien –

- ¡No! –

La joven dio un paso acercándose más.

- Rukia – levantó su dedo y señalo amenazador.

Un paso más cerca del cuerpo.

- ¡Rukia! -

- Ichigo, por Dios, ¡El gigai no tiene nada! ¿Por qué no quieres que entre? –

Así se quedaron un rato, retándose con la mirada. Rukia yacía a un lado de su gigai sonriendo de manera maliciosa y a punto de entrar en él. Ichigo mantenía su dedo en posición amenazante, como si sólo manteniéndolo así, la chica no entraría.

- Aléjate de eso – volvió a ordenar el sustituto, pero por la forma en que Rukia le miraba, sabía que tenía todas las intenciones de desobedecerle.

- Oblígame – Desafío la morena.

- No me provoques, enana –

- No te atreverías, fresita-kun –

Mentalmente, Ichigo gritó blasfemias tan grandes que sabía podían condenarle al infierno.

- Es la última vez que te lo digo, no entres al gigai –

- No… pasa… nada – y con toda la intención de entrar, Rukia terminó de aproximarse a su gigai, pero una sombra sobre ella le hizo mirar hacia arriba.

¡AHAAAAAA!

TRAHASSSSS!

La poca paciencia del muchacho se esfumó al olvido. Rukia se acercó al gigai para entrar en el, pero en menos de un parpadeo, vio como la enorme masa muscular del joven Kurosaki se iba sobre ella. Impidiendo que ella entrara al gigai y que pudiera respirar.

- ¡ICHIGO! – Gritó la shinigami debajo del muchacho - ¡¿QUÉ HACES? –

Poco consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, el pelinaranja sólo se levantó un poco para que el aire llegara a la chica aprisionada por su cuerpo – Te lo advertí –

- ¡QUÍTATE! – Dictaminó la chica, el sonrojo en sus mejillas se acrecentaba con cada segundo - ¡ANIMAL! –

- Sólo si me obedeces – No supo muy bien por qué, pero sentir a la pelinegra a su merced comenzaba a agradarle al muchacho.

- ¡QUÍTATE! ¡No pienso hacerte caso! – Rukia intentaba, vanamente, levantar al mastodonte de encima de ella - ¡ESTÁS LOCO! –

- Bien, pues puedes irte acomodando –

- ¡¿Qué? –

La ojiazul estaba segura que tendría un ataque al corazón.

Ichigo colocó su cara entre su hombro y su cuello. Ahora el color de sus mejillas podía competir con un tomate. El joven de ojos avellana sintió como el cuerpo de Rukia se tensaba con su nueva acción, sonrió para sus adentros cuando la chica contuvo la respiración al sentir su aliento en la piel de su cuello.

- ¿Ya vas a escucharme? – le susurró de manera suave.

Todas las sensaciones que se agolparon en ella, hicieron que perdiera el habla. Pero es que… se sentía tan bien estar así con Ichigo… tan agradable… tan protegida…

Se limitó a asentir ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que el chico sintiera.

- Todo tiene que ser difícil contigo ¿no? – Rukia abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente. Kami, estaba segura que su corazón se detendría cuando una de las grandes manos de Ichigo comenzó a acariciar una de las pequeñas manos de ella.

- Ichigo… -

El muchacho aún mantenía su rostro escondido entre el hombro de la chica, oliendo su aroma embriagante, cuando escuchó su nombre, se vio forzado a salir de su trance. En contra de su voluntad se separó y se sentó frente a ella mientras le ayudaba a hacer lo mismo.

- Urahara vino esta mañana – comenzó a explicar.

- Sí, lo sentí – Rukia no miró de frente al chico, en cuanto se separó de él, extrañó el contacto.

- Él y Yoruichi me explicaron algo sobre tu gigai –

La chica levantó su cara extrañada - ¿Qué te dijeron? –

- Bueno… no entendí muy bien – el joven se rascó su cabeza – dijeron que era un gigai muy delicado y que no debías usar tu reiatsu cuando lo llevaras puesto –

Rukia arqueó una ceja - ¿Y qué más? –

- Dijeron que al entrar y salir de él, consumes energía… - pareció meditar un poco – Y que… -

- ¿Qué? –

- ¡No me interrumpas! ¡Esto es muy difícil de explicar! – Rayos, Ichigo odiaba exponer las cosas - ¡Ah! Y que, como hoy era su ultimo día, no debías entrar y salir más de una vez o… ¡O DESAPARECERÍAS! –

Silencio.

Rukia se quedó atónita por completo, al tiempo que Ichigo le miraba alterado.

- … -

El chico apretó sus puños – Rukia ¿Por qué no pusiste atención cuando Urahara te lo dijo? – Ese regaño pareció hacer reaccionar a la pelinegra.

- Ichigo… ¡¿DE QUÉ RAYOS ME ESTÁS HABLANDO? –

- ¿Cómo que de qué? ¡De tu gigai! –

- Jajaja – la morena comenzó a reír descontroladamente. Ichigo se ruborizó.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? ¬¬#-

- Jajaja… ¿Estás seguro de que Urahara no estaba ebrio? –

- ¡Rukia! ¡No estoy jugando! –

- Yo tampoco – se controló – pero es que de verdad, no sé de lo que me estás hablando –

- Entonces tu gigai… es decir… ¿No te pasará nada? –

Rukia negó con una expresión divertida, eso alivio excesivamente al pelinaranja, quien dejó escapar un cansado suspiro – Menos mal… pero entonces, ¿De qué gigai hablaban? –

- No lo sé – Rukia se puso de pie – Yo sólo tengo este –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En cuanto Kon se colocó el gigai, sintió una pequeña presión en su pecho. Pero no le dio demasiada importancia, así que dejando de lado eso, Kai se preparó para dar el golpe final.

Su plan de hoy era sin duda lo más arriesgado que hasta ahora había hecho. Ya que sus posibilidades sólo se reducían a dos:

O Rukia lo asesinaba…

O Ichigo lo hacía…

Y ninguna de las dos opciones era muy alentadora. Ya era un poco tarde, pasaba del medio día, así que si sus cálculos eran correctos, el gigai sólo duraría por cinco horas más. Y en esas cinco horas, Kon debía conseguir algo que nadie jamás había hecho…

Un beso de Rukia…

Sí, aunque sonara imposible, el peluche se propuso como última meta obtener un beso de la shinigami, sin importar en que parte del rostro, el sólo quería un beso. Y con eso, aseguraba al 100% conseguir su cometido. Porque Ichigo no soportaría eso y terminaría por declararse a la chica. Pero el riesgo de esa acción era demasiado.

Aunque si lo lograba, moriría con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Listo! - Con su cuerpo bien acomodado y la determinación en alto, Kon se dirigió a la puerta de la casa Kurosaki - Buena suerte, Kai –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- No, no sé qué es – Respondió la pelinegra, después de haber accedido, al fin, a su gigai.

- Pero estoy seguro que lo puse aquí – Ichigo buscó por toda la habitación la placa que había encontrado al despertar, pero ya no estaba en donde la había dejado.

- Tal vez Kon la vio – Rukia se dirigió al armario donde se suponía yacía el muñeco - ¿Kon? – Le llamó al abrir la puerta corrediza, esperando que el peluche se lanzara a ella - ¿Kon? –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- No está aquí – Extraño, ahora que lo analizaba el peluche actuaba raro desde hacía unos días. Rukia se encogió de hombros, ese peluche pervertido siempre era así - ¿Quieres seguir buscando? –

El pelinaranja suspiró – No, dejémoslo así – dijo al tiempo que se acostaba de espalda a la cama, cubriendo con un brazo su frente – Estoy cansado –

Rukia se sentó a su lado. Ahora que lo recordaba, Ichigo no había dormido bien, porque había regresado tarde. Las manos de la chica apretaron su vestido, tal vez, y ya que las cosas volvían a la "normalidad" entre ellos… podía preguntarle dónde había estado… o con quién…

- Ichigo… - murmuró quedamente. Le incomodaba bastante tocar ese tema, además… lo que les había pasado hace rato la tenía muy nerviosa – Yo… me preguntaba… -

- Mmm… - le contestó él, descubriendo su rostro para mirarle desde abajo.

- Anoche… tú… -

¡Anoche! Ichigo se alertó al escuchar aquello. Era cierto, aún debía decirle a Rukia el por qué de su llegada tarde, se sonroóo, el chico se sonrojó bastante, porque al contarle eso, inevitablemente le tendría que decir lo que sentía por ella.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? – la morena se atrevió a mirarle, él parecía sorprendido y bastante perturbado, Rukia temió por la respuesta, le pareció que los pocos segundos que pasaron fueron horas.

- Yo… - ¿Por dónde empezar? Ichigo estaba a punto de hacer la revelación más importante de su vida, se sentó en la cama y observó a la joven de bellos ojos, y por el contrario a lo que él pensaba, ver su rostro lleno de ansia le dio valor para continuar – Yo no pude regresar –

- ¿Te paso algo? ¿Un Hollow? ¿Un accidente? ¿La Sociedad de Almas? Yo no... mmm! – Rukia se alteró un poco, la curiosidad la estaba manipulando, el joven de ceño fruncido negó a todo lo que la chica dijo y optó por cubrir su boca para continuar.

- Estuve hablando con Kai un rato -

_"¿Kai? Pero…"_

- Se suponía que lo llevaría a su casa – El muchacho sabía lo que la shinigami pensaba - Pero le pregunte unas cosas y… terminamos peleando –

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia se preocupó aún más - ¿Por qué ustedes…? –

- Por ti… - la interrumpió rápidamente y lo dejó salir, así sin más, mientras le miraba de frente y sin titubear – Nos peleamos por ti -

- ¿Por… mí? – la pelinegra quedó en estado de shock. No podía asimilar bien lo que acababa de escuchar – Tú… -

Ichigo tenía un sonrojo bastante notorio, pero eso no le impidió mirar de frente a la muchacha que estaba en peor estado que él. Ese era el momento, Rukia no dijo nada y le invitó a continuar, la manzana de Adam del Kurosaki subió y bajó sonoramente, mientras acercaba su rostro al de la morena.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué? – musitó con tono suave, sin dejar de eliminar la distancia que lo separaba de la joven.

- Ichigo… - Rukia cerró poco a poco sus ojos. Un poco más y, un poco y ellos…

DIM DOM!

- ¡EL TIMBRE! – de un salto, la pequeña shinigami se alejó del pelinaranja y, con la cara horriblemente roja, le miró por un segundo para luego correr fuera de la habitación, dejando a Ichigo como un completo idiota y maldiciendo al desdichado que había mandado por el caño su momento. ¡Maldito timbre!

Rukia corrió escaleras abajo intentando, por todos los medios, normalizar su respiración y el latir de su corazón. ¿Qué había sido todo aquello? ¿Acaso Ichigo quería…? ¡¿Besarla? Oh no podía ser, pero estaba segura que el chico tenía esa intención, y ella… ella no iba a resistirse.

Llego hasta la puerta y recostó su frente en el frío material, mientras sus ruborizadas mejillas luchaban por volver a obtener su color normal - ¡Ahora abro! – Respiró profundo y tomó fuerza suficiente para actuar natural – Diga… -

- ¡RUKIA! –

- ¡KAI! –

El joven castaño y de mirada oscura se encontraba radiante y feliz, sonriendo en todo su esplendor y saludando con una mano a la sorprendida chica - ¿Cómo has estado? Rukia –

- Ho… hola – la pelinegra no se imaginó ni por un momento el ver a su nuevo amigo ese día, ni mucho menos en ese momento, las palabras se atoraron en su boca.

- ¿Kurosaki está aquí? – Kon preguntó, le pareció extraño ver a su nee-san ida, tal vez sí habían pelado muy fuerte esta vez.

- Ah… sí, sí… Ichigo está… ¿quieres pasar? –

- Por supuesto – sonrió una vez más y entró a la casa, guiado por la joven de ojos azules.

- Vaya, vaya… Rukia, veo que tu amiguito vino hoy también –

La nombrada se giró sorprendida al escuchar la voz del sustituto, e inevitablemente el sonrojo acudió a ella otra vez y le temblaron las rodillas. En las escaleras, y reclinado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, estaba Ichigo, no hacía falta preguntarle el por qué de su expresión molesta e insípida. Kon tragó saliva, Ichigo parecía más enojado que la tarde anterior.

- Ichi-chan – le llamó el alma modificada - ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Ya no te duele el golpe de ayer? – Kon sabía muy bien, que irritando al chico, conseguiría acelerar sus emociones.

- ¿Golpe? ¿Cuál? – el pelinaranja se contuvo un poco. Kon le miró con satisfacción y sonriendo. Terminó de bajar las escaleras y se puso delante del recién llegado, mientras se mataban con la mirada. Rukia estaba en medio, pero siendo ignorada por los dos hombres. De repente sintió esa tensión tan enorme que irradiaban ese par, y fue ahí, cuando por primera vez, se dio cuanta de la discordia entre ellos.

- Kai – Rukia interrumpió la batalla mental - ¿Qué te trae por aquí? -

- Rukia, me sorprende que no lo sepas… la única razón que podría traerme a esta casa – el chico se inclinó un poco hasta quedar a la altura de la ojiazul – Tú – contestó sonriente al tiempo que pegaba su frente con la de la chica.

Rukia parpadeó un par de veces mientras se ruborizaba, otra vez, por lo que el ex-peluche le había dicho. Sin embargo, antes de poder siquiera responder algo, sintió como era atraída por la cintura y alejada del joven castaño.

- ¡Te dije que te alejaras de ella! – En un arranque de celos y posesividad, el joven Kurosaki tomó a la chica por la cintura mientras la acercaba a él y se interponía entre ella y el ojinegro -¿No lo entendiste? –

- ¡El que no entiende es otro! – Reclamó Kon, y sacando valor de quién sabe dónde, haló de la mano a la joven, soltándola del abrazo del pelinaranja - ¡Rukia puede decidir con quien quiere estar! ¡Ella necesita a alguien que la aprecie… no a un imbécil como tú! –

Esa frase resonó como eco en la cabeza del shinigami.

- ¿Vienes, Rukia? - le consultó antes de salir. Y con la mano de la chica atrapada entre la suya, caminó hacia la salida.

Completamente atontada, la shinigami no supo que objetar. Kai volvió a caminar y abrió la puerta, y antes de salir, la pelinegra se giró para ver a Ichigo y le lastimó ver la expresión en su rostro. Los ojos azules se cruzaron con los avellana, y en ese instante… algo se rompió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El cielo sobre Karakura comenzaba a nublarse, los días de frío amenazaban con regresar.

¿Qué había sido todo aquello?

Sinceramente, Rukia tenía un torbellino de ideas y sensaciones surcando su cabeza. Hace varios días, las cosas con Ichigo comenzaban tornarse frágiles, su apatía para con ella y la frialdad con la que le trató, hizo que se deprimiera. Sin embargo, de la nada aparecía Kai, y le ayudaba a iluminarse un poco los días. Y al mismo tiempo, su amistad con el pelinaranja volvía a estabilizarse y hacerse más confusa que antes. Ichigo… ese testarudo… siempre conseguía revolver sus sentimientos de manera descontrolada. Un beso, increíble pero cierto, habían estado a punto de besarse en su alcoba. De no ser por la llegada de Kai, eso hubiera ocurrido. Y luego, el castaño se le declaraba, dejándola aún peor que antes y sacándola de ahí.

Y ahora era llevada por el ojinegro hacia algún lugar. Se sintió como una basura, como algo sin valor alguno, por no oponer resistencia y quedarse callada.

Esa mirada…

Ichigo tenía esa mirada…

Dios, Ichigo de verdad se sentía como un imbécil…

- Kai… - la morena paró sus pasos, deteniendo al mismo tiempo al joven castaño – Yo… -

- Rukia, por favor – suplió el chico – Sé lo que me dirás pero, me gustaría hablar por última vez contigo –

"¡_Nee-san! ¡Por favor! T-T_"

- No… es decir, es que… ¿por última vez? ¿De qué hablas? – la chica se percató del contenido de la frase.

Kon sonrió de manera melancólica, pensar en su último día era triste, pero lo era aún más decírselo a alguien – Es que, ya no estaré más por aquí, al menos no yo –

Rukia no entendió muy bien, miró de manera interrogante al muchacho moreno y este sólo volvió a sonreír – Vamos –

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"_Nee-san debería buscar a alguien que la aprecie… no a un imbécil como tú_"

Las mismas palabras de Kon. Ichigo se sentó en una de las escaleras con su atención perdida.

¿Realmente él no la merecía?

Eso dolía, de verdad que dolía. El pensar que la había tenido tanto tiempo sin apreciarle de verdad, sin darle todo lo que él podía y sentía, porque lo que sentía no era nuevo, era algo que se había cultivado y había crecido con el tiempo. Y ahora que lo sabía, no podía hacer nada.

¿De verdad era un imbécil?

Sí… sí que lo era. Se maldijo a sí mismo, por ser como era. Él la había salvado, ella le había salvado. No iba a rendirse. Ichigo Kurosaki no se rendiría.

¡La enana no era de nadie!

Eso estaba claro… Pero él intentaría pertenecerle.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las hojas de los arboles se movían al compas del viento.

Kon se sentó en el pasto al lado de la joven. Desde allí podían ver parte del parque. El silencio reino un rato.

- ¿Sabes? – Kai inició la plática – la primera vez que te vi, no imagine lo mucho que valías – Rukia le miró – Sin embargo, ese mismo día me di cuenta que detrás de tu gélida mascara, había una mujer hermosa y valiente, que no se rinde ante nada y afronta sus problemas con honor –

- ¿Kai? –

- Por eso, decidí que ibas a ser alguien importante para mí – continuó explicando Kon – Y yo… yo quería ser alguien importante para ti… - el moreno miró hacia el cielo – Pero tú ya tenías a esa persona -

Rukia se sintió extraña, como si lo que Kai le decía no lo estuviera diciendo él, si no alguien más. Decidió seguir escuchándole sin decir nada.

- Ichigo es un idiota, eso no se discute – prosiguió el alma – Es por eso que no soltará sus sentimientos de manera fácil – rió un poco – Pero te puedo asegurar, que lo más importante para él… eres tú –

Las mejillas de Rukia ardieron de nuevo, y no supo donde esconder su cara, a punto de levantarse, la mano del muchacho se posó en su hombro y le obligó a mirarle. Y toda la ternura y comprensión que reflejaba, hizo que Rukia dijera las palabras más puras y sinceras que podían salir de su boca.

- Gracias –

Rukia acercó su rostro al de él y depositó un dulce beso en su frente, como señal de infinito agradecimiento.

Avergonzado e impresionado, Kon se llevó una mano hacia la zona y sonrió felizmente.

- No hay de que… nee-san –

- ¿Cómo me llamaste…? –

- O_O Anno… etto… - _"¡AHAAA! ¡LA REGASTE!"_

- ¿Acaso tú…? -

El corazón de Rukia se paró en seco, al igual que el de Kon. La fuerza espiritual de Ichigo se sentía tan aplastante que se vieron forzados a buscarle.

Y ahí, detrás de ellos, el pelinaranja les miraba, con sus ojos llenos de furia, pero sobre todo, decepción.

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia se incorporó rápidamente.

- Lamento interrumpir – Dijo de forma fría pero hiriente.

- Nosotros no… -

- Fresita, ¿es qué no puedes dejarnos solos? – se adelantó Kai, y Rukia se sorprendió del cambio de actitud tan repentino – Rukia no te necesita –

- ¡Eso es algo que te tiene sin cuidado! – Explotó el pelinaranja.

- ¿Cómo dices? Pues, a mí no, pero a Rukia sí. No es fácil tratar con imbéciles - Antes de que Rukia se diera cuenta, Ichigo ya estaba tomando a Kai de la camisa y a punto de encestarle un golpe. La shinigami estuvo a punto de gritar, pero el puño de Ichigo se quedó a medio camino.

- ¿No vas a golpearme? –

- Tal vez yo sea un imbécil, tal vez tengas razón… - Ichigo miraba al castaño – Pero si ella quiere estar conmigo o no… no es tu problema – con fuerza, el pelinaranja dejó ir el puño al rostro de Kai, tirándolo al suelo, cuando este cayó, su camisa se desacomodó mostrando parte de su cuello, y ahí, atada a una cadena, una pequeña placa se asomó.

- Eso es… -

- Bien hecho, fresita – Ágilmente, Kon escondió la placa.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – el pelinaranja estaba irritado.

- ¿Sacar qué? –

"_Esa placa era… la misma que encontré hoy, justo antes de que Urahara llegara… y me dijera sobre…_"

- … El gigai -

- ¡Ichigo! – Llamó la joven, al tiempo que detenía al sustituto tomándolo del brazo.

- Rukia –

La shinigami le miró con reproche y le soltó, luego miró a Kai. Y sin decir nada, comenzó a correr lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡Rukia! –

Kon se levantó limpiando su rostro – Ichigo – el aludido se viró para verle – Rukia es fuerte, pero muy frágil… Ve por ella – le empujó un poco. Ichigo sonrió a medias y antes de seguir a la chica volvió a girarse.

- Tú y yo… tenemos un asunto pendiente, no salgas del gigai o desaparecerás, Kon – y corrió tras la chica dejando con cara de muerte a un tembloroso Kon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Por qué corría?

¿Por qué era tan débil?

¿De quién huía?

¿A qué le tenía miedo?

Rukia paró de correr cuando el aire le faltó. Otra vez… otra vez escapaba de sí misma, escapaba de los sentimientos que no tenía permitido tener.

La pelinegra se dejó caer al suelo, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. ¡Esos sentimientos humanos le atormentaban!

Para cuando se dio cuenta estaba de nuevo en la casa Kurosaki.

¿Por qué si corría de todo eso, volvía a ese lugar?

La respuesta era tan sencilla, que le daba miedo admitirlo. Ese era su hogar.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó abrazar por la soledad.

- Kuchiki Rukia es una cobarde –

La morena levantó su rostro al escuchar la acusación. Detrás de ella, el joven de ojos avellanados ocultaba su mirada en la oscuridad.

- Ichi… -

- Nunca pensé eso de ti – la muchacha se levantó cuando Ichigo comenzó a acercarse.

Él daba un paso hacia el frente y ella retrocedía dos más.

Rukia se sentía completamente asediada por el joven de llamativos cabellos, y la mirada que él le dedicaba jamás la había visto, nunca. Atemorizada por su actitud, decidió que no era buena idea dejarle continuar.

- No quiero hablar contigo – Dijo mientras se alejaba un poco más – Ya hemos hablado suficiente por hoy – logró utilizar el tono más frío que tenía.

- Me importa una mierda, enana – Ichigo se acercó invadiendo el espacio personal de la chica y tomándola por el brazo – Vas a escucharme, te guste o no –

Algo se movió en el interior de Rukia cuando sintió el contacto de la mano del muchacho sobre su piel, e instantáneamente se liberó del agarre – No - repitió cortante, no quería nada más con él, no ahora que se sentía tan frustrada.

- No es una petición –

La pelinegra se sonrojó visiblemente cuando el chico se acercó a escaso milímetros y la tomó de ambas manos, para evitar cualquier intento de escape. Intentó librarse una vez más, pero la fuerza del chico era más que la de ella.

- Ichigo… me haces daño –

- Esto es importante –

Rukia le miró en silencio. Era tan extraño estar tan cerca. ¿Todo lo que Kon le había dicho era cierto? ¿De verdad ella era… para él… tan importante?

- Lo sé – contestó la pelinegra – sé que quieres decirme y no me importa –

Ichigo frunció aún más sus cejas - ¿No te importa? – Apretó su agarre - ¿Cómo puedes decir tal estupidez? –

- ¡No tienes por qué explicar nada! ¡Me da igual! –

- ¡Maldita sea, Rukia! ¡Es importante para mí! –

Ichigo sintió que le punzó el corazón debido a la actitud de Rukia. Entonces ella no…

- Ichigo – Susurró la ojiazul. El chico aflojó sus manos al ver la reacción de Rukia – Yo no puedo… -

- ¿No puedes? o… ¿no quieres? –

Los labios de Rukia temblaron. ¿Cómo decirle que era lo que quería más que nada?

Ichigo sonrió, no necesitaba que Rukia se lo dijera, con tan sólo verle a los ojos podía leer sus pensamientos, podía ver su alma.

- Yo sé… que no me enamore de una cobarde – y sin decir nada más, y ante una atónita Rukia. La tomó por la cintura y la levantó sutilmente, al tiempo que encerraba su pequeño cuerpo entre el de él y la pared, para poder tocar sus labios. Y así, con toda la paciencia del mundo, comenzó a besarla, sin prisas, sin miedo. Pero con todo el cariño y deseo que había reservado para ese momento. Su momento…

Y al sentir sus labios poseídos por los del shinigami, Rukia olvidó por completo ese miedo que sentía. Ichigo era… la única persona que lograba hacerla cometer locuras, que lograba despejar su mente y hacerla sentir viva…

Con la chica temblando por su beso, y con el aire haciéndole falta, Ichigo se separó un poco sólo para verle a los ojos. Y perderse en ellos.

- Eres la persona más importante para mí… - susurró tan cerca que con cada palabra, sus labios volvían a rosarse – Te amo, enana –

Rukia cerró sus ojos y sonrió. Una lágrima furtiva resbaló por su sonrojada mejilla – Ichigo… quiero quedarme contigo… para siempre… –

Por amor… se comenten muchas tonterías… pero… ya no le importaba el castigo… no si él estaba con ella.

- Así será – finalizó el pelinaranja, al tiempo que volvía a besar a la chica y perdía la noción del tiempo y el espacio.

De su cuenta corría que ella jamás se separaría de él.

Nunca…

- Te amo, Ichigo -

The end

**AHAAA NO PUEDO CREERLO!**

**Lo he terminado. Oh Kami, de verdad espero no haber decepcionado a nadie, si es así, mil disculpas por no cumplir sus expectativas T-T**

**Ya saben acepto cualquier, comentario.**

**Y una vez más, les agradezco infinitamente el haberse dado su tiempo y leer las creaciones de esta chica. Hacen que valga la pena escribir.**

**Cuídense mucho, y que tengan buena suerte!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kon miró desesperado hacia todos lados.

¡ICHIGO LO HABÍA DESCUBIERTO!

Peor aún…

¡ICHIGO LO IBA A MATAR!

Rogó y oró a todos los dioses y shinigamis para poder huir lo más lejos posible en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez el otro lado del mundo sería bueno.

¡NO! Incluso sería muy cerca si el sustituto estaba enojado.

- ¡VOY A MORIR! – sollozó el peluche, aún metido en su gigai.

Ichigo le había dicho que no saliera o desaparecería.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ESCUCHE A URAHARA? T-T –

La tenía bastante difícil, porque si no desparecía con el gigai antes de que Ichigo lo encontrara, moraría en sus manos de la manera más cruel y dolorosa posible.

- ¡Tal vez pueda cumplir mi sueño más profundo!… ¿pero no creo que mi nee-san e Inoue-san quieran hacer un trío conmigo? –

CRAT, CRAT

El tronido de unos dedos a su espalda lo sacó de su pervertida fantasía. De repente el leoncito sintió un escalofrió.

- Hora de sacarte del gigai… K-A-I – Ichigo apareció detrás, con la cara de asesino en serie psicópata y sádico más terrorífica que el peluche había visto.

- ¡NO! ¡ICHIGO! ¡ESPERA! ¡TE AYUDE CON NEE-SAN! –

Ichigo volvió a tronarse los dedos.

- Lo sé –

- ¿en serio? –

- Sí… por eso déjame ayudarte a salir del gigai –

- ¡Ichigo! – Pronunció con estrellitas en los ojos - ¡Gracias! –

- No hay de qué – sonrió sádicamente – Si no puedes salir por tu cuenta… yo… -

Se acercó a él y lo tomó por el cuello.

- ¿Qué vas a…? –

- ¡VOY A SACARTE A GOLPES! –

¡AAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

¡NOOO!

¡ESPERA!

¡NEEEE-SAAANNNNN!

¡TASUKETE*!

PLAAASSSSSS!

Fin. ^^

Koraru-san

_*Tasukete = ¡ayuda!_


End file.
